


rewind

by rebelrayne



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Diva - Freeform, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friendship, Groundhog Day, Rom-com, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrayne/pseuds/rebelrayne
Summary: Zephyr made it big time when she left Love Island with her boyfriend, Elijah. After catching him in her backstage dressing room with Arjun, an unfortunate accident lands her back in the Villa on Day 1 one year ago, except this time, she’ll make sure she wins no matter the cost. The only problem is, will she win the money or the love of her life?updating by monday every week
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Elijah & Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Hannah/Gary Rennell, Lottie/Gary Rennell
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	1. "You bloody moron!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello lovelies! Keep in mind this fic takes place in the original villa. For the most part, it will follow the same storyline due to the plot line being “going back in time.” We will see an alternate universe begin to form in chapter 9 and after though! Thank you for reading ❤️

So there I was, standing in front of the firepit of the final recouple. Did I take the path I once took before or the path I should have taken the first time? Somehow, the universe had given me a second chance. This was my moment, who did I want to become? I stood, so nervous I swore my knees were knocking. I could pick the money, I could choose the life I once had or I could choose love. I could choose to be with him instead.

Alright, let me backup a second. I’m sure you’re confused on what I’m talking about. How did I have a second chance? What am I talking about, “the life I once had” and choosing love instead? Maybe I should start from the beginning, even if it is utterly embarrassing. So, hello readers! My name is Zephyr Harrison and I was an islander on Love Island Season 2. I know, it already happened! We’re in season 3 now, which by the way I hear is a mixed bag. Apparently some people are enjoying and some aren’t. Wait, I’m off topic.

As I was saying, I’m Zephyr and yes, I was an islander but… Well, I lost. Yeah, you heard me correctly. I lost to NOPE! Those two still made me sick. I did leave the Villa with Elijah though. He was a sexy model and I was a sexy pop singer, it just made sense. Before I get too ahead of myself, maybe I should start from the beginning. The beginning being how I ended up back here… Back in the Villa for a second playthrough.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you, London!” I yelled into the microphone, out of breath and ready to kick off my heels. “You’ve been a beautiful audience! I love you!” I blew kisses as I strutted down the stage, carefully making sure I had continued the show up until the last moment. These people loved me. They absolutely adored me! Why wouldn’t they? I’m Zephyr Harrison.

“Great show, Zeph!” A bubbly voice squealed. Chelsea may have been the only person I truly tolerated in the Villa a year ago. She actually had turned out to be a great friend, she was my best friend specifically. “Thanks for inviting me backstage!”

“Of course, babe,” I said with a small shrug. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to get some action. I’m so thirsty, I’d drink water from the tap and we all know how I feel about that.”

“L.O.L., you’re too funny, babes!” She replied, still giggling. The girl never frowned. “Hey, are you going to be at Rahim’s opening night tomorrow? I mean, since you’re in town.”

“Oh,” I said. I hadn’t seen anyone from the show since the afterparty. Well, with the exception of Chelsea, of course. I’d been really avoiding them, especially  _ him _ . I don’t think I could face the guy, I think I broke his heart. He wouldn’t want to see me either, he knew I would never feel the same. “Maybe. I’ll check my calendar. Have a great time at that VIP party I got you into!”

With that, I practically ran away. Chelsea wasn’t really the sharpest tool but she seemed to have some sort of weird radar that told her when I was upset. I loved and hated it. Besides, Elijah was waiting for me in the dressing room and I was excited to do some  _ un _ dressing. People in clipboards rushed by, ready to get out and beat the foot traffic. I strode against the crowd, excited to have some time off from traveling.

I placed my hand on the door knob and twisted it. Nothing could have prepared me for what I was about to see. Hell, nothing would be able to erase the trauma. Elijah jumped from the loveseat, clutching a blanket over his body. My jaw dropped, I was floored! Arjun was lying on the small sofa, completely vulnerable and naked.

“What the hell is going on here?!” I screamed. “Elijah, explain to me why Arjun is naked in  **my** dressing room! Explain why you are naked, hiding behind my rather expensive wool blanket!” I heard the murmurs in the hallway, saw the flashes of lights coming from behind me in the small dressing mirror.

“Babe,” Elijah answered. “I- I can explain this! Arjun brought fleas into the dressing room and we had to take off our clothes so they didn’t stay on us!”

“You bloody moron! Fleas aren’t lice or ticks! They don’t stay on human skin like that!” I was seeing red. I noticed a vase of flowers on a tiny, circular table next to the door. What was I thinking? Well, that’s the thing; I wasn’t. I grabbed it and chucked it at Elijah, who ducked quickly.

“Can we just talk about this, snowflake?” Elijah glanced up, the fear in his eyes fueled my fiery rage.

“Bastard!” I growled. I knew I wasn’t Zephyr anymore, I was a monster. I was on a one track mission to ruin Elijah. I noticed Arjun jumping up and trying to find a place to hide his shame. I started to charge at Elijah but there was a loud  _ slam _ as something hit my head. The last thing I remember was a sleazy reporter yelling for an ambulance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Zephyr?” A high-pitched Minnie Mouse voice shook me awake. “Oh good! You’re awake. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?”

I placed my hand on my head, it pounded without remorse. “Ugh, maybe a tequila shot.”

The woman laughed at the request and usually I would not have that but her laugh just made me feel that this tiny headache may become a migraine. “I love it, Zephyr! That’s why we picked you, you’re just such a cute little sassy thing! It’ll make for a great season on the telly.”

“A great season?” What was this woman talking about? A great season for what? I didn’t act despite the various offers for lead roles.

The woman nodded. “Yes! Oh, looks like we’re here. You got this, babes!”

“We’re here?” My body shot up, what was this? Where was I? Why am I in this cheap vehicle? “Where are we?”

“You feeling okay, hun?” she glanced back sympathetically. “We’re at the Villa! Remember, babe? Sexy singles and you’re one of them for Season 2 of Love Island.” No. Fucking. Way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _  
> I wanna re-fall and re-fly  
>  Baby, re-live this night  
> Float the moon back up in the sky  
> Put a cork back into that sweet red wine  
> Put your midnight hair back up  
> So you could let it fall one more time  
> Untouch your skin  
> Unkiss your lips then kiss ‘em again  
> So good, so right, this is one night  
> I’m wishing I could rewind  
>  **rewind by rascal flatts**  
> _  
> 


	2. "I was laughing at something that hasn't happened yet!"

I practically leaped from the Jeep onto the hard realization, well, and concrete. There it was, the Villa. How could I possibly be back? I pleaded in my mind,  _ please tell me this is a dream _ . I sighed in relief, it seemed like it could be a dream. I had just been yelling at Elijah and it was all due to the fact that I was on Love Island. I must be dreaming! Maybe I fell asleep in the dressing room; I bet he wasn’t even cheating on me. Maybe I’d just take advantage of the gorgeous sun, lie out a bit and relax. I never really had much time to do nothing with my life as busy as it was. I glanced at my bikini, sure it was super out of style but hey, it was a dream. No one was going to see it anyways! I allowed my heels to confidently pound the pavement, giving a satisfying click with every step.

A rumbling sound from behind me stopped me in my tracks. Wonder who could be interrupting my dream? Oh, maybe Noah Centineo! He was most definitely invited, in fact he didn’t need an invitation. I spun myself around and couldn’t even be bothered to hide my disappointment, no devastation! If this was a dream, why did it have to be a nightmare?! 

“Oh wow, hi!” Hope exclaimed. This bitch. Seriously? Why was she here? Intruding  **my dream** , mind you. “That outfit is incredible. I’m Hope.” Yeah, I know, I hate you. “What’s your name, hun?”

“Real funny,” I cackled. “Like you don’t already know me.” Hope stared back blank faced, I could tell she had no idea what to say. Really? Fine. I rolled my eyes before opening my mouth and wasting my breath. “I’m Zephyr.”

She changed her expression, forcing a smile. “It’s so nice to meet you!”  _ Wish I could say the same _ , I thought to myself. “I can’t believe we’re finally here! How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling like going inside and ending this conversation.” I spun around and started walking into the Villa. Maybe they had locks on it now. Could I lock her out of my dream? Sure, why not, right? My dream, my rules. I glanced at the door, no locks.

“Hey, wait a minute! Wait up!” Hope huffed as she waltzed into the Villa, looking around at every detail as if it was a new shiny toy. “Let’s check out the bedroom!” She grabbed my arm and I followed behind very unwillingly.

Hope’s eyes went wide, she scanned the room in awe. Who was she fooling?! We did this last year! “This bedroom is so fresh but I can’t imagine what it will look like tomorrow. We’re all going to get into bed with a guy we just met!”

“What’s with the prude act, Hope?” I sat down on one of the beds and folded my arms tightly. What was going on? I wished I’d just wake up from the nightmare. One only knows that I could only handle Lottie in small doses.  _ If that black magic demon walks in talking about girl code, I swear… _ I readied myself internally, pumping it up to let the girls know how I felt. Not like there were repercussions anyways, it wasn’t like I could just replay the season over and over.

“Hey girls!” Lottie pranced into the room. She immediately came over and wrapped her claws around me as I stiffened. She raised a brow at me as she stood up. “You guys are going to be some strong competition. I love your style! That outfit is incredible.”  _ Oh, giving the exact same compliment as Hope, how original. _

“Gee thanks,” I replied. “So glad you think so since you seem so fashionable.” Lottie would definitely catch onto my sarcasm. Of all the places my head could dream of. I’ve been to Paris, the Maldives! I had to dream of the month in hell? I didn’t even win! Maybe if I had, I’d feel differently but hey, I can be bitter if I want to. 

“And your makeup is amazing! It must take you ages to get ready,” Lottie said, turning her attention to Hope. Hope’s makeup always looked like a child took a Crayola marker and drew it on so what a stupid compliment. I tried to drown out their conversation but I should have known the way this was going that I wasn’t getting out so easily.

“What about you, Zephyr?” Hope asked. “What do you do?”

This was it. This is how I knew this was strange. I had never dreamt of the past. What was going on here? Why were they acting as if they didn’t know me? Like they’d never seen or spoken to me before? I decided to play along, maybe if I did things I did in the Villa, it would go by faster and I’d wake up. I was ready to set Elijah’s life on fire! “I’m a singer.”

“So you’re looking for someone to help you hit the high notes?” Lottie winked at me. I couldn’t help but smile at her comment. There was a time I did like Lottie and considered her a friend, maybe living it up in the past for a bit wouldn’t be so bad. Wait, what was I saying?! I knew she would have my throat for even breathing in Gary’s direction in a few days!

“Hi,” a timid voice quivered. How could I forget this fake bitch? “I’m so glad I’m not the first one here.” I replaced my gag reflex with a tasteful, classy eye roll. I watched Hope and Lottie take Hannah into big hugs. “I guess you guys didn’t hear me come in. Did I miss any good chat?”

I laughed out loud, feeling eyes glaring at me. “Oh sorry,” I said. “I was laughing at something that hasn’t happened yet! Don’t mind me!”

“Uh, anyways,” Hope stumbled over her words. “We were just talking about getting to know the boys.”

_ Bet Hannah wants to get to know Gary and comes back in like the petty hoe she is _ , I laughed internally at my thought. I never even got around to reading her pathetic book. How the hell did she even find enough material to write a book? She was literally in the Villa for five minutes. Watching Lottie and Hannah up close, unknowing of what would happen in a few weeks somehow really tickled my funny bone.  _ Mousy and the Hypocrite, _ I thought to myself as I thought of silly movie titles I could name a movie in honor of their friendship.

“How about you, Zephyr? You’re gorgeous.” Lottie’s tone sounded condescending.  _ Gary’s told me that too _ , I remarked in my mind. “How come you’re single?”

“The guys I end up with always turn out to be tools.” I peeked through the window shades, noticing the boys starting to take their places. Bobby and Gary seemed to already be sizing each other up. “It’s not me, it’s them. I’m perfect.” I flipped my hair dramatically. I wondered how much I could make them hate me by the end of all this. May as well have some fun, right?

“Like, where are all the good men out there?” Hannah’s whiny voice called out.  _ Hiding from your fake ass for one, _ my thoughts took me to another place again. Why did I think this would be fun a minute ago? At least she would be gone in 24 hours and that, my dear readers, made me feel much better. 

“Yeah. Lots of the guys I meet are just disappointments waiting to happen.” Why did Lottie always have to have the spotlight? Ugh, and where are the frozen margaritas?

I glanced at the door, waiting for Marisol to walk in.  _ Let’s get this over with _ . Don’t get me wrong, not everyone in the Villa was absolutely awful to deal with but for the most part, they were. Chelsea wouldn’t be here for days and she was truly the only girl I could talk to without wanting to chuck my wine at their bikinis. 

“Well, I guess mine never got the message,” Hannah continued to complain. I glanced Hope’s way and noticed her disgusted face. Hope was definitely much more mature than Hannah, well, not that it was hard to do that at least…

“Don’t believe everything in fairytales,” I replied.

“What do you mean?!” Hannah was shocked I even told her to grow up in a nice way.

I shrugged. “Just seems like you might have got your hopes up a bit too high. You never know who will go home tomorrow.” Oops, did I say that? Eh, I didn’t feel bad. I couldn’t stand her then and still had no attachment.

“The girl’s got standards.” Lottie cocked her hip. “Personally, I feel we’re going to be this team of awesome women all looking to get each other coupled up.” She paused for a moment. “I don’t want to end up fighting with you guys over some man.”

I felt my face flushing red. That was Lottie’s last concern on the season and I knew that. She was straight-up lying to mine and Hope’s faces, not to mention what she would go on to do to... Hannah.

“Sorry babe,” I retorted. “I need to look out for myself. I came here for one reason and I don’t need friends to get there.”

Lottie’s mouth dropped. “So you’d just couple up with anyone you liked? I think we’ve got to build some trust between us before the game begins.”

_ Yeah, I’ll couple with whoever the fuckity fuck I want just like you will. _ At least Marisol would come in and agree with me now.

“Hi Marisol,” Lottie said, continuing to take over the conversation like the literal  bitch witch she was. “We were just saying it’s important that the girls support each other.” She paused and narrowed her eyes at me. “Well, except Zephyr. She’s not about the girl code.”

_ Girl code, don’t make me dry heave and force myself to vom on your bed ‘cause I know which one you’re going to pick, _ my commentary was taking over me at that point.

Marisol looked at me lovingly.  _ No, Marisol. I am not going to get with you, you’re just as bad as she is. _ “I respect that we should be friends, but I want to go after what I want. I won’t compete for the sake of it, but if I see someone I like…”

_ Ugh! Why are they so boring?! _ I tried to peek through a window that led to the backyard. I could tell the boys were starting to walk up and make a line. I took out my phone and glued my eyes, waiting for my chance to go out and pick. I already knew who it would be because if I could have him even for a little bit, it would make my time here more bearable. Who knew how long I’d be stuck here again?

“Guys, I got a text!” Lottie exclaimed. “Girls, it’s time to meet the boys! There’s five sexy men waiting to meet you on the lawn. You’ll take it in turns to make an entrance and pick a boy. But, don’t relax once you’ve coupled up! The boys stay up for grabs until every girl has chosen. Will the next girl out steal your hunk and put you on the bench? #picknmix #standbyyourman”

Hannah squealed in delight. “It’s happening, you guys! Who do you think-”

“I got a text!” I screamed before it even came through. “The girl going first will be Zephyr!” I strode out of the room confidently, not even giving the girls time to process. I had to see him, I hadn’t seen him since the night of the finale. He looked at me but shied away quickly, I knew I had hurt him.

I was blinded temporarily by the sun and all five of them stood there, all perfect in their own way but there was only one I needed to hear from. I walked down the line, politely introducing myself for a second time to them. I felt butterflies flying crazily in my stomach as I turned to face them, catching eyes with  _ him _ . Could I do this though? Sure I could, this was a dream. Shouldn’t I live out my dream and pick him?

As expected, all the boys stepped forward when I asked them if they fancied me (well, except Noah but he never counted to me). Did I even need to ask them? I looked his way, his blue eyes sparkled at me just the same as they did then. I melted at the sight, making me weak in my knees. All the memories of the early time in the Villa floated back, I thought maybe I could just relive that for a bit. Even if Lottie would eventually fight me over being able to choose him, even though Hannah would come back and want him too.

But then again… Should I divulge? Even when I wake up, I’ll be back in my life and he’ll be in his. Would it break my heart again? But what if it was  _ real _ ?  _ Oh come on, Zephyr! You sound crazy, this isn’t real, you’re not freaking Marty McFly. _

“Zephyr? Are you okay?” Bobby called out. “You zoned out for a bit.”

“Oh, uh,” I fumbled over my words. “Sorry about that.” I noticed Gary laugh sweetly, knowing I was looking at him when I was lost in thought.  _ I don’t know if I can do this. _ “I know I’ve only met you all,” I lied. “But I do have to choose so the boy I want to couple up with is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be out on or before monday, december 14


	3. "Just follow the plan, bitch."

“The boy I want to couple with is…” I said. “Gary.” And then I was reminded why: that smile. He winked playfully but I shook my head internally. _Enjoy it while it lasts, Zeph._

“Nice one, darling,” Gary announced, puffing his chest out like he’d won the biggest prize of the day. It was only a matter of time though, right? We all know how this goes: Hannah will want him, Marisol and Lottie, too. Lottie would irritate me to no end to where I no longer was interested because Gary would bask a little too much in the attention. How would I walk away? Well, you saw it last year!! I would go on to try and win the money instead of love. On the off chance this was real, I should probably follow the same steps I did last time. _Gag, that means I have to be_ **_nice_ ** _to Lottie after this._

Speaking of the devil in black pleather. “Hi boys! Hope you’re all ready for a good time. I wonder if any of you guys can handle me?” She snuck a glance at Gary and smirked. Guess I hadn’t noticed that the first time around but wasn’t surprised at her pathetic attempts for attention. “I’ll go straight in and ask any of you that fancy me to step forward.” _Only the sleaziest of the bunch, Rocco,_ I snickered under my breath as my prediction came true.

Lottie rolled her eyes in annoyance, poking her tongue out at the boys but seeming to direct it most to Gary. “Well,” she said. “One is better than none I suppose. Being honest, I was hoping to see this guy step forward…” So, same as the time before she coupled with Rocco.

No surprises from anyone else. Hope was still rude as fuck and didn’t even look at Bobby or Rahim, ignoring their existence as if they were beneath her. Marisol came out to psychoanalyze as if she knew more than she did, the total show-off she was. Then Hannah, being over dramatic as if she was the only person who mattered. I watched Bobby sulk as he shuffled over to her side. If there was anything, at least it would be fun to watch Bobby play his lame pranks again.

“Come with me,” I said to Gary, placing my hand on his arm. “Let’s get to know each other.”

“You don’t beat around the bush, do you?” He asked, stunned. “I’m well into that, if I’m honest.”

He watched me intently as we made our way to the bean bags. He watched as if I was an angel, it made me remember all the great things about him but, I knew that he’d deceive me soon enough. _Don’t fall for the boyish charm._ I sat on the bean bag, crossing my legs and being sure to stretch them out a bit. Hey, if he was going to play the whole field, may as well let him know what he’s missing out on, right?

“If I’m honest, it’s such a weird trip coming here and meeting all these girls,” Gary said, taking a seat on a bean bag close to me. “It’s like, I’ve been here five minutes and already I’m sitting next to the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” _Like you won’t turn around and say that to Lottie tomorrow, jerk._ I suddenly remembered that I was still angry with him. It was at that moment I realized I needed to break him before he could me.

“Of course, you did,” I replied. “I bet you were so excited to be picked by the most beautiful girl in the Villa and to be picked first, too.” I winked at him. It was a dangerous game, I already knew what to do to push his buttons. _See how you like a taste of your own medicine._

Gary shrugged, showing a bit of his self doubt. “The competition is fierce,” he said but this time around, he said nothing more. “But you picked me…”

“Hm,” I said. “You noticed that, huh?”

“What do you want to know about me? I’m an open book!”

Maybe I could have some fun. “How loyal are you?”

“Very,” he said. “When I like someone, there’s no one that can steer me away.” 

_Oh so you didn’t like me, then? Ass._ “Good to know!” I faked my excitement. “Are you happy I picked you then?”

“Absolutely!” He glowed with happiness. “Obviously, we don’t know how things are going to go, but for now....” _Oh babe, if only you knew what I knew._

“You don’t sound optimistic,” I replied playfully. “I thought for sure you’d propose tonight.”

“You’re a real comedian, aren’t you? It’ll definitely be fun with you,” he laughed. “Could I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” I said. “What do you want to know?”

“What are you on Love Island for?”

I paused. What was I there for? I definitely couldn’t tell the truth. Eh, why not. “I’m here because I hit my head after I caught my ex cheating on me. I ended up back here to relive the whole thing.” Gary looked at me then started shooting his eyes back and forth as if he was looking for any way out. “I’m kidding, Gary. You’re way too easy.”

“That’s what she said,” he said nonchalantly. I couldn’t help but laugh. Why hadn’t this worked out? Oh right, because he’s a hypocritical jerk and a liar. Then again, he wanted me to pick him at the end and I ignored it. “Maybe it’s you that’s too easy, Zephyr!”

“You won’t know until the third date, now will you?” I winked and giggled. The two of us went right back to how it should have been. Regardless of the day in the Villa, there was never a day that the sneaking glances stopped. _Just remember how he kisses Lottie, Zephyr._

Gary stood and kissed me on my cheek. “I’m looking forward to getting to know you! We should get back to the others.” _Oh why so you can have your cake and let another cake do voodoo on it?_ I followed reluctantly. It was nice while it lasted, that’s what I told myself but I needed to toughen up. Sadly, I’d end up stuck with him until Casa Amor. Chelsea would finally out him and then I would choose someone else there: Elijah. _Just follow the plan, bitch._

The other islanders had already gathered into a circle, chatting amongst themselves and unknowing of the future. I was almost jealous of them. 

“This is like how all those classic romance novels start,” Hannah announced. “A big house, a lot of eligible men…” _How does anyone take her fucking seriously? Does she ever live on Earth or does she always think she’s in a damn Nicholas Sparks novel?_

“And Bobby,” Gary teased.

“Hey!” Bobby replied. “I’m eligible…”

“Are you? I’m pretty sure no one’s been called eligible since like, the olden days.” Gary glanced my way and smiled. Okay, I’m sure you know by now, reader that I did something different this time. I definitely picked the friendship route the first time. Let’s be honest: Bobby is a great guy but he isn’t boyfriend material or well, he wasn’t at the time. I think the two of us had this mutual understanding that we knew neither of us were actually there for the “right” reason on Day 1 and that’s why I’d chosen him before. I figure, why not have some fun pissing off Lottie before she takes Gary. Served the bitch right.

“So we’re all here, what now?” Rahim asked. I needed to remember to refrain from calling him ‘Rahim’ until the next day. _Focus, Zephyr._

I stepped a bit into the center of the circle, having no issue having the entire spotlight on me. “Where’s the frozen margaritas at?”

Lottie laughed. “Now we’re on the same page!” _We still aren’t on the same page, bitch but whatever._ She pointed to a table closer to the pool, “Champagne!”

Is it possible for me to feel nostalgic? This was short-lived but we really did all get along and had a great day. A sting hit me when I remembered Bobby and I wouldn’t be playing our nighttime prank on Gary to get him back for saying Bobby wasn’t eligible. _I guess I made more friends than I realized here._ What? No, I’m not getting soft, reader. Don’t worry about that. Just seemed that I changed a lot in a year. So many things would change between now and Day 30 in the Villa, plus a few of these people will be gone, or they’ll return from the Villa graveyard. 

“Hey Zephyr, do you want to give us a hand with some of these drinks?” Gary’s voice brought me from my trance. Go with the boys or with the girls? _I could use some good trash thinking right about now._

“I’ll meet you later, babes. I have to have my girl chat and dish about you boys.” I blew a kiss to them and strutted off. Am I someone that I consider to be extra? Absolutely. I’m extra with whipped cream and a cherry on top.

“Didn’t want to go with Gary?” Lottie asked. _You’d like that though, wouldn’t you? Backstabbing hoe._

“Just wondering who you all fancied,” I lied. I already knew, obviously. Hannah had all but drooled on her bikini top staring at Gary. “So what’s the tea?”

“Dish the dirt, girls,” Marisol said as she sat down on a lounger, pulling her sunglasses down. I would admit that Marisol looked pretty fabulous, but too bad she was a major stick in the mud. “How are you all feeling now we’ve coupled up?”

“I feel totally overwhelmed being around all these men.” Hannah slouched a bit in defeat. She looked at me, almost sizing me up. _What, taking pointers for when you come back? Yes, this is how women dress, you child._ “I thought I’d love coming in and being in a couple straight away, but I don’t know if Bobby is right for me.” _She knows this after 30 seconds, must be a fucking record._ “I think I want someone more rugged… How are you feeling about Gary, Zephyr?”

I rolled my eyes in frustration. She was seriously coming for me right now? I couldn’t be surprised; she was coupled with him Day 1 the first time around. 

“I’m not sure, babe,” I said. “He told me that he still sleeps with a blanket from childhood. I’m not sure if that’s rugged but I think it’s cute.” I winked at her, just honestly trying to get under her skin.

I had forgotten how meek Hannah used to be, I felt a bit guilty…. Ah! Alright, reader! You got me. I totally didn’t feel guilty, I thought it was hilarious. Hannah looked away, fixating her gaze on Lottie. I let my mind ponder on why those two didn’t give it a chance after the Villa. It may have something to do with the fact that two of them had four or five different faces. “Uh, um,” Hannah stumbled. “Have you dated guys that wouldn’t even buy you a drink?”

Hope groaned as if she was the expert on the subject. Clearly these ladies needed some help in the department of seduction. Even with Elijah, I never paid for a single thing. Hey, how else do you think the rich stay rich?! “Oh my darling, you’ve got so much to learn,” Hope said. “I seem to end up with guys who are like, allergic to spending money.”

The girls murmured in agreement while I remained silent. When you’re a lady with a lot of superficial friends, you know that you need to agree and stay on the negative nancy train if you’re staying in the circle. All eyes fell on me. “Oh me?” I said as I pointed to myself. “Yeah, that doesn’t happen to me. Maybe you ladies need to up your standards or something.” I rolled my eyes. I could get any of those guys to buy me the most expensive item on the menu, okay? Don’t laugh behind the screen, I promise I could do it! ...Fine. Maybe not Rocco but that’s only because he’s so poor that the only zeros he knows are the numbers that have a negative sign in front of them.

“You seem to have it all together, Zephyr.” Lottie said with a condescending tone. “Not sure why you needed to come on Love Island if you have no problems.”

“Well,” I said. “No problems with men… But there are other people I may find myself having problems with here.”

Luckily (for Lottie), the boys delivered our champagne flutes, each giving their special girls their drink individually. Except Rocco, Bobby ended up carrying Lottie’s. She shot an evil glare to me as I snickered at Bobby’s attempt to hand it to her. Yeah, he spilled it a little.

“Why do people like this stuff?” Gary asked. He poured the rest of his drink out on the grass, giving it the same look you would give a McDonald’s hamburger (that’s a disgusted look for all of my readers who are fast food fans). “I’d rather get a little cheeky V. My local would do those 2-for-1 pitchers.”

Marisol winked. “What a revelation. I can’t wait to see what else we’re going to find out about each other.” _I already know enough about you and your other personalities, hoe._

“Oh!” Gary exclaimed. “Guys! I got a text! Islanders, it’s time to find out who’s hot under the collar, and who’s playing it cool. Head over to the firepit to play a game of Truth or Dare.”

“This is my game, you guys!” Hope clapped her hands together quickly.

“I didn’t know you owned it,” I mumbled. Bobby heard me and spit out his drink.

“You okay, Bobby?” Noah asked.

Bobby wiped his mouth and grinned. “All good! Uh, just went down the wrong way.” He turned to me and winked once everyone turned around and headed to the fire pit. “You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“Stick with me, kid,” I replied. “We’ll turn this place upside down. Hey, what do you want to bet one of the questions asked for truth is ‘What is your most embarrassing sexual experience’?”

“Get off it!” Bobby laughed. “You’re on, I’ll bet you breakfast tomorrow.”

“Great, I love your cupcakes,” I said. _Oh fuck._

“What?”

“What? Oh, I think they’re starting. See you later.” I quickly found my seat next to Gary, remembering I needed to be more careful of my word choices. _Me and my big, sexy mouth._

“Oh my gosh, yes! We’ve got cards and everything.” Hope gushed as she admired the cards in a pile. _Don’t pick truth, we all know you’re a big, lying, hypocrite._ A few others gathered around to take a peek at the cards, I stayed put. It may have been cool the first time but now? Looks like a cheap cop out so the producers didn’t have to shell out too much money.

“I guess she’s going first then…” Lottie muttered quietly under her breath next to me.

I leaned in a bit. “She’s way too over the top.” 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.” _No, you’re definitely more over the top than she is, just fucking wait._

As it did before, it started with Hope needing to give someone a foot rub and of course, she chose Noah. Now personally, I can’t blame her. I guess if she had to do it, she should pick the guy she’s coupled with. The others didn’t know one another like I knew them.

“Well, this is already the weirdest holiday I’ve ever been on,” Gary admitted. _No way it’s weirder than the one I’m having, at least it’s not a second go-around for you!_

“I’m with Gary,” I said. “This is all getting a bit much for me.” Hope shot a dirty look and replied but I just wanted the day to be over. It was far from it, mind you but I could hope. _I wonder what I could/ do to spice this up a bit._

“It seems like Zephyr could do with getting in the spirit of things,” Hope said loudly. _I could do with punching you in the throat, too because I cannot stand you._

“You’re up! Truth or dare, Zephyr?” Gary asked with his hand on my thigh. It’s almost embarrassing to me how weak that small touch made me but I’d already decided: I’m not letting him hurt me before I can hurt him.

“Dare.” I replied without hesitation, I already knew what the dare would be.

“Take a selfie, and text it to the hottest islander!” Hope said, leaving a wink at the end for emphasis. Did she ever have any redeeming qualities this whole time?

I took a quick one, I never looked bad anyways; I was lucky to have always been extremely photogenic. I was on a mission: Mission Get Gary to Like Me and Break His Heart.

His phone quickly _dinged_ and he lit up. “Thanks for choosing me,” Gary said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek. “I can’t believe you think I’m the fittest person here.”

“I coupled up with you, didn’t I?” _Duh, use common sense. I couldn’t send it to myself…_

“You guys are already so sweet together!” Hannah gushed. “So it’s Zephyrs turn to choose. Who’s next?” I decided to experiment this time. What if I chose someone different this time?

“Pick one of the boys! But don’t choose Noah. We want all the boys to get involved, right?” Hope had a demanding tone but all she did was piss me off. I added another mission: Mission Piss Hope Off As Much As Possible.

“Hm,” I said, putting my hand to my chin. “I’ll pick Noah.”

Lottie let out a small chuckle, clearly getting too much fun out of this. _Don’t worry, Lottie, you’re next on my list._

“I just told you not to pick him! He just got a foot rub!” Hope sounded like a scorned woman who found out her husband of thirteen loyal years cheated on her with another man.

“Alright, princess,” I said. “Rocco, you go.” I leaned back and smiled at Hope. _This is going to be so fun, I can’t wait to do that again._

“Truth,” Rocco responded. “Truth is to bare the soul and that’s what I came to do.” _Oh, gag. Give me a fucking break. You’ll be all over us as soon as Priya walks in and you need an in to stay with Henrik and Lucas. Asshole._

“I think you’re just too chicken to pick dare,” I shrugged. _I wonder how much they all hate me right now, I wish I also had the ability to read minds with this trip back._

“I’m not-” Rocco started but was cut off by Hope, who was clearly in no mood to give my comments any time of day.

“Let’s keep this moving, shall we?” Hope said. “Your question is: what was your most embarrassing sexual experience?”

Bobby’s jaw dropped a bit. He looked over at me as if I was a magician. I winked and mouthed to him, ‘Called it.’

Rocco proceeded to tell the story of how he was giving it to a girl so good the neighbors came and banged on the door. Come to find out, the neighbors were people who were also in the car park because he had invited the poor girl to his _food truck_. 

“Mate, I’m going to stop you there. You took a girl back to your truck? Where you prepare food? That’s definitely the most embarrassing story I’ve heard for ages.” Gary mocked Rocco quickly. _Well, I guess I didn’t have to be the one to say it. Glad I could show everyone how slutty he is so early._

“And I thought I had bad lines, but this is so much worse!” Rahim admitted. He put his voice into a higher pitch and pretended to be Rocco. “Hey girl, would you like to come and enjoy a beautiful, intimate experience.” He paused for a moment. “In my van?” It didn’t take long for Rahim, Noah, Bobby and Gary to laugh in unison. I won’t lie, I joined in at the end. _This was turning out to be better than the first time I was here._

The next person was just as boring, Marisol. I don’t care who someone likes, you should live your best life no matter what! I had just always found Marisol to be a snooze-fest. I pretended to listen half-heartedly until Marisol asked if she was the only one who found the same sex attractive.

“I’m pretty straight but thank you for sharing with us,” I said in a flat tone. _Let’s move on already, ugh. Get to the next person._

“I pick Gary to go next,” Marisol said while staring at me. _Literally just said I was straight but okay._ Then the thought dawned on me. I knew what the next part was! The first time in the Villa, I was with Bobby and Marisol also chose him to go. Gary was going to be asked to kiss someone!

“Oooh, it’s a good one,” Hope said as she held the card in front of her chest. “Kiss the islander you fancy the most.”

 _Oh no, he might get a chance to embarrass me before I can get back at him!_ I groaned internally at the dare. Why did he have to get that?! I wanted to sulk about my plan, it was ruined but I tried to stay in good spirits.

“I feel like I’ve only just met you all, but,” Gary said. “I don’t even have to think about this one.” He immediately turned to me! Wait, shouldn’t he have been going for Lottie? The plan was still in motion! He leaned in and I gave him a sweet peck, unintentionally blushing a bit. _Do not fall for this._

“Not into making a big scene, huh?” He asked. “Me neither, to be honest.”

I had to stop and think about this. What was I doing here? Was this another chance to win the money? Another chance to take a different route? It couldn’t be real, right? There were so many questions swirling around my head but I also could _feel_ his lips on mine. I didn’t see how it would have been possible for me to actually travel back in time. I decided the only way to know if this was real or not was to continue to choose different paths to see if it changed anything drastically. So far, there wasn’t much except replacing Bobby with Gary on the first day. The exchange of dialogue seemed identical! Hypothetically, if I was there for another chance, where do I go from here? Do I avenge my old life and ruin Elijah? _Seems logical to me_. What did I do in the meantime? Just have some fun? I would rather be avoiding the paparazzi.

“I choose Zephyr!” Rocco’s voice called me back to reality. _Why are you even picking me, like as if I would have any actual interest in you, placeholder_. 

“I think that’s it,” Hope the Tyrant said. “We’re all outta cards.”

“I was done anyways,” I replied. Everyone started to chat amongst themselves and head off in different directions. I started to stand to follow suit.

“Zephyr, do you fancy a quick chat in a minute?” Bobby asked. _Oh my God! Last time it was Gary who did this to me. No! I can’t say no to that face, don’t do it, Bobby. It’s like leaving the cutest puppy at the pound._

“Sure, I’ll follow you.” He nodded and led me to the daybeds, where he flopped himself down. He really was like a child, wasn’t he?

“Fancy a chat? I’m sure Gary won’t mind.” Bobby said with a shining, white smile. Like I had said before, reader. Bobby is not the type of guy I want to be in a relationship with but he was a fantastic friend to me in the Villa (well, when I wasn’t being a total bitch and I can admit that I was). I wouldn’t intentionally hurt him. What, you thought I was heartless? Who could hurt the guy on purpose for fun?!

“We can chat for a bit,” I replied but didn’t give much else, I didn’t want to give him any indication that I was interested romantically.

“Fair,” he replied. “Just thought I’d take my chance while I could.” He looked around, which I remember Gary also doing. Was he searching to see if someone was nearby listening? My heart began pounding; there was no way that I trusted that Gary wasn’t behind my back already doing this, too. “I’ll just come straight out with it. I thought there might be a little bit of chemistry building up between us, and I just wanted to know: Am I the type of guy you’d usually go for?”

 _No, you’re not._ “I don’t really have a type.” I knew I needed Bobby in good graces, Gary would be going last at the next recouple and I needed one of the boys to pick me to stay. I needed to know why I was back here.

“That’s cool. It’s sort of strange to have just one type when you think about it.” Bobby said as he fiddled with his hands. I will not lie, I felt bad. No, seriously, I genuinely felt bad. Why am I feeling things?!

“Let’s see how things go,” I replied to him.

“Works for me! I’m happy to see how things progress.” _Come on, Bobby. We all know you’re a player._

“Text! Guys, I got a text!” Marisol screamed.

“Guess that means we’ve got to go, anyways.” Bobby stood up and offered me his hand. I took it to lift myself up then quickly released it. I’d never seen this side of him. Had I been wrong about him in the first place? Maybe he was always looking for a connection, maybe he did feel one with me and I hurt him. Talk about karma on me, I felt terrible.

“Islanders, tonight there will be a welcome party. Please get ready to say hi to a very special guest! #drinksonus #droppingthebombshell,” Marisol read from her phone screen.

Time to test this theory out. _Priya’s coming in tonight. Let’s see how much I can get under her skin._


	4. "Are you fucking twelve?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One, Part 3 (1 of 2)

The dressing room was an absolute mess. This wasn’t even five hours in the Villa and there were clothes thrown in every which direction. The other girls had already started to check themselves in the mirror, as if they would magically become better looking.  _ Newsflash: Hannah still looks like a babydoll for kids 3 and under, Hope has her crayola make-up, Marisol looks like she’s been up for fucking days and Lottie looks like she just left the covenant house to wreak havok on Halloween night. _

“I hope it’s another girl,” Hope said stupidly.  _ Why the hell would you wish for another girl to come in? _ “More girl power!” It was hard to think that Hope was a successful business woman. How could she be so stupid?

“Oh please,” Lottie replied in anguish. “If the situation was different, sure. But in here?! You know if a girl comes in now she’ll be the hottest person any of us have ever seen and she’ll be out to get what she wants.” Lottie leaned closer to Hope and put her hand on her shoulder. “And what if she wants Noah?”  _ Well, that’ll damper the mood but no matter. Pretty sure she’ll steal Bobby from Hannah anyways! She had a thing for him. _

“I just want everyone to meet their perfect match,” Hannah said. “But what if her perfect match is the same as mine?”  _ Should be if all goes according to plan! Priya picked Bobby when I was with him before, chances are she’ll pick him again. Bye, bye Hannah! _

“Well, get used to it.” My frosty tone echoed through the dressing room. “There will be new people coming into the Villa and one of us could walk out. It’s how the game goes, sweetheart.” I noticed Marisol nodding in agreement in the mirror but was too busy sipping coffee to speak out.

“What if it’s a guy? Maybe your perfect man is going to walk through the door, Hannah.” Hope crossed her arms. “He’ll have glasses, and a cardigan, and a moustache, and…” She paused. “What else do you like?”

“Horses!” Hannah exclaimed.  _ My God, are you fucking twelve?! Did anyone check her ID before letting her in here? _

“And he’ll ride in on a horse!” Hope added.  _ Is this an Old Spice commercial now?! How I wish to be out of here. _

I start rummaging through my suitcase. Did I really used to dress like this?! And to think, there were so many people who started to dress like me after this season. I was truly a disaster.  _ Just find the least ugly things every day in here, Zephyr. _ I sighed, it was no Dolce & Gabana but it was the best I was going to find for now. I didn’t want to rip my suitcase apart just yet but I hardly remembered what I had brought in the first place. I did see a few things I remember my mom throwing in, just letting her think she was being helpful but  _ gag _ .

I came back into the conversation during the tail end of Lottie’s break-up story.  _ Oh wow, shocker! Lottie is making it all about her already. _

“It sounds like it ended for the best. Have you ever wished you could take someone back?” Marisol asked.

“No, but I wish I could,” I spoke out without thinking. Maybe I had wished things had ended differently here. Maybe I wouldn’t have been as miserable and lonely as I was had I chosen another path.

Marisol’s face softened. I’d honestly never seen her look at me this way, the two of us never quite got along. “That sounds like a sad story. One that got away?”

“Yeah, I guess he is,” I replied. “Sometimes I wish that we hadn’t broken up at all.”

“Well, I can’t think of a better way to get over someone than being in here!” Hope said as she patted her face with powder.  _ Too bad I’m coupled up with him currently. And no one even knows the hurt but me. _

I refused to think that I needed to take this other path, though. I had to be in some weird alternate universe right now, there was no way this was a second chance at redemption, could it? I shook my head. No, it definitely wasn’t.

“Zephyr, where’s your head at?” Hannah’s question popped my thought bubble.

“Honestly, I’m really into Gary right now,” I said. “But who knows what will happen in a few days or even a couple weeks.” I reminded myself of Casa Amor. It wasn’t really too far away and besides, this was my plan from the beginning: enjoy this while it lasted then move onto the next phase. Just as before.

“Really? I’ve been watching the boys,” Marisol announced.  _ Of course you have, you’re so fucking weird. _ “I think Gary’s type is someone who’s pretty chill and laid back. You might be a bit much for him. Also, I’m pretty sure he wants someone who puts the group first. Does that sound like you?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Why, are you thinking it sounds more like you?” I replied, throwing back the shade at her. “Green isn’t a good look for you, babe.” 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Marisol replied, trying to defend herself. I just ignored her; A year later and I still didn’t like her know-it-all attitude. All I wanted to do was get ready in peace.

I pulled out a cheap-looking red dress from my suitcase and groaned. It looks like it was made of pleather and was an overgrown corset.  _ Why did my fashion taste have to be so awful? _ I sighed as I pulled it on, at least during the time at the Villa, it was in style, right?

“Love that, Zephyr!” Lottie gushed. “If it is a new girl, she’s not going to have a chance.”  _ Of course it’s a new girl, it said bombshell in the text. Are you all this dumb?! _

***

We walked out into the most boring conversation in the world. Somehow Bobby thinks Rocco is smart enough to catch onto his movie references.  _ He lives in a fucking food truck van, Bobby. Come on. Do you really think he knows who Ryan Gosling is?! _ I rolled my eyes, looking over at the girls and their outfits. Was Hannah wearing a tablecloth that she sewed into a dress? Could Lottie even move okay in that fake ass leather dress? Would Hope ever cover up her stomach or would she continue to wear that tacky animal print shirt? I shook my head as I remembered I was wearing the same print in a small dress.  _ God, I miss latest fashion trends. _ I was reminded that these people were basically like the Doug cartoon; they’d wear the same damn shit the entire time and put me down for my somewhat fashionable ensembles. How did I ever make it without my millions?! These clothes were itchy.

“The point is,” Noah announced as if anyone cared. “Rocco wants us to think he’s laid back, but it turns out he doesn’t like being stood up.”  _ Rocco wants us to think he’s a decent human being instead of a disgusting, grimy creature too. _

“That’s me. I’m happiest when I’m lying down,” Rocco said.  _ I rest my fucking case. Case is closed, your Honor! Give him a haircut and etiquette courses, pound the damn gavel! _ He winked after my thought. He made me want to throw up all over his nasty shoes.

I crossed my arms. “Yeah, thanks for waiting for us, then. It’s nice to bond as a group,” I lied through my teeth. Have to follow a loose timeline at least, right? I needed to get back to my mansion.

“That’s what I thought too. Let’s all have a great night together,” Gary said as he scootched himself closer to me.  _ Playing right into my plan, huh? _

“Why are you guys still chatting?” Hope questioned.  _ Because we don’t want to talk to you? Duh? _ “You know there’s champagne over here, right?”

“We were waiting for you to walk away to get some,” I said.  _ Shit, I thought outloud! _ I coughed. “Just hot out here! Giving you some space to get your drink, babe.”  _ Please buy it, please buy it, please buy it. _

Hope scoffed and rolled her eyes. As much as I wanted to annoy her, I needed it to flow a bit more if I was going to make it past the first day. I also needed to tread lightly. I knew exactly where she messed up and caused the audience to question her loyalty and kindness. I needed to strike at those times and those times only.

“How are you guys enjoying the Villa?” Rahim interrupted, trying to keep Hope and I from erupting on Day 1.  _ Never thought I’d be thanking Rahim. _

“I’ve seen better,” I answered honestly. What? My mansion is way nicer and way bigger than this place! Course I’ve seen better. Mama didn’t raise a liar.

“I thought I was the joker here!” Bobby laughed. “You must live in a palace if you’ve been in better places than this.”

Shoot, at this time, I’m just aspiring.  _ Be fucking careful, Zephyr! _ “Something like that…” I trailed off and glanced at the ground. What would loser Zephyr do right now? The one that wasn’t successful in life a year ago…

Rocco began talking about the stars, hitting on anything that had a pulse.  _ Loser Zephyr or not, we always ignore Rocco. _ Lottie cleared her throat but I ignored his comment. Why give someone the time of day when they’re not even worth a single word from you? Rocco was barely even worth the oxygen he breathed.

“A shipyard at night is just as nice as the stars. But no-one ever wants to go look at a shipyard with me,” Gary said. “There’s this park near where I grew up and you can sit out on the hill at night and look at the docks. You can’t see any stars obviously, because of the smoke. But the lights on all the cranes are amazing at night. They’re all different colors and you can tell loads about what’s going on.”  _ Is he sexually attracted to machinery or something? _

“I’d be into that,” I lied again. I was going to get really, really good at lying. Not sure if that’s something I should show off… Gary shot a smile and reached for my hand. This was definitely not something he did with Hannah before. Was it possible for me to unlock a different ending here?

“Um,” Hope started. “Sorry to interrupt because this is riveting....”  _ Are you sorry to interrupt? Because something tells me you’re never fucking sorry about being the rude bitch you are.  _ “But I think I’m starting to see why some of you are single.”  _ Oh because you’re not standing here with us. I could already tell you why you’re fucking single. _ “I was expecting better chat than ‘come look at a shipyard with me, baby.’”  _ Why, you mad that Noah doesn’t want to take you anywhere? _

Lottie joined in with her, going to the dark side. Well, not that she wasn’t already there. “Right? What happened to the old classics?” She turned to Hannah. “Heeey Guuurl, do you know how to give the kiss of life?” Hannah stood there confused, unsure of what to say.  _ God, why did they even pick her in the first damn place?! _ “Cos you just took my breath away!”

“Okay, what about this? This one is one of my favorites.” Hannah cleared her throat. “Heeey guuurl, are you an overdue library book?”  _ Cough NERD cough. _ Lottie shrugged. “Cos you got ‘fine’ written all over you!”

“That’s so good,” Lottie giggled. 

Oh cool, now Noah’s going to make us all nauseous with his line to Hope. “Hey, Hope. Feel my shirt.” She took the bait and touched it but cautiously. “Feel that? That’s boyfriend material.”  _ Oh how fucking original. Did you get that from the Ryan Gosling internet meme? How am I even going to make it through this again?! Lord, if you’re out there…. Please let me go home. I promise to give more to charity like I told the press. I’m sorry for lying about that. _

“Zephyr, you try one!” Lottie exclaimed.

I smirked.  _ You guys asked for it. _ “Hey Gary,” I said. “If I flip a coin, what are my chances of getting head tonight?”

Bobby spit out his champagne while Lottie gasped. When did this lot become so prude? I stood with a wicked grin, staring at Gary but trying not to laugh. He seemed into the joke though. “I love it,” Gary replied with a wink.

“I’d take cheesy lines like this over a sleezy guy,” Hannah signed.

“Or a guy who can’t take no for an answer.” Hope crossed her arms and pouted. “I was about to talk about a time a guy was physically inappropriate with me.”  _ Are we going to listen to this story again? No, I’m going to lie and say I’m uncomfortable because I don’t need to hear it AGAIN.  _ “Is that going to make you feel uncomfortable? No judgement.”  _ Yep, heard it once when I was here and again when I rewatched, I’m good. _

“I don’t feel comfortable hearing about that,” I replied. 

Hope seemed genuinely okay with it but usually, there was a motive with her. “That’s fine, Zephyr. I totally get it.”

“Hope, you can tell us about it another time. When Zephyr isn’t around,” Gary chimed in.  _ Oh sure, be the knight in shining armor here. Like as if I was the only one who wasn’t comfortable with it. Why does everyone only direct their damn questions at me and no one else?! _

“I got a text!” Hannah yelled excitedly.  _ Tone it down _ . “Islanders, please go to the firepit and get ready to meet your new arrival. #newarrival #turnuptheheat”  _ Hashtag new arrival? What the hell, you already said that. _

“Are you ready islanders?” Hope asked. She bit her lip and stared at Noah.  _ Ugh, gag.  _

“Let’s do this!” Bobby replied.  _ Yes, let’s do this so we can get you coupled with Priya instead of Hannah. Good riddance to that girl. _

Gary walked beside me and grabbed my hand. “Hey, can we check in real quick?” He let go and shuffled a bit. Was he nervous? That’s cute, too bad he doesn’t stay this sweet. “Today’s been such a good laugh, but I thought we should have a quick chat before someone else arrives and it all kicks off. It felt like there was a bit of tension during that Truth or Dare game earlier today. Was it okay that I kissed you when I did that dare?”

_ Tension? What fucking tension? Is he terrible at reading this or is he awful at reading things?  _ “I loved it! I chose you this morning and you kissed me this afternoon. What’s not to like?”

He smiled broadly. I’d forgotten how it lit up my entire day, just looking at him so happy made my heart explode. “I hadn’t played a game like that since I was in secondary school. It’s so easy to forget how things used to be before work came along. All of us gossiping and playing sexy games and that.”  _ That was barely sexy, babe. _ “It’s like being a teenager again.” He paused for a moment, deep in thought again. His eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed together, but eventually he softened. “Can I ask you, now that we’re in private… Where’s your head at? What are you thinking about you and me?”

_ Loaded question, Gary. Where’s my head at? Revenge. All the revenge! On you and Elijah! _ “I want to give us a shot.”

“I’m so glad you said that,” Gary said. He relaxed his shoulders and let out a deep breath. His blue eyes sparkled, did he feel this too? I felt myself falling into his charm again as his smile widened. “I think we’ve got a good connection so far. We’re clicking, you’re saying all the right stuff, you seem like my type on paper. But…”  _ BUT?! What do you mean fucking BUT?!  _ “It has only been a day. I’m not making a decision now or anything like that. I want to get to know everyone in here.”

“You do?” The hard realization came onto me, falling like a house of cards.  _ I feel more than everyone here… None of them know anything about each other and I know everything that will happen tonight, tomorrow and at the end of the show… Why do I suddenly feel so alone? _

“Yeah, of course. I came in here to find someone to settle down with.” He gave me the same smile he gave me the night he asked me to pick him at the last recoupling, he said he’d give us another shot, he was… in love with me. It was the same smile, I was sure of it. How could I not be? It still haunted me. “I’ve got to make sure that’s the right person for me.”

“So does that mean you might be looking to couple with someone else?” I asked curiously. This all seemed so familiar…

“Whenever you two lovebirds are ready…” Lottie called out impatiently. 

“Guess this’ll have to wait,” I said. I turned and started to walk towards the firepit. I heard Gary start to say my name but he shut himself down. Maybe he knew he said something stupid.


	5. "Aren't you a little old for this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One, Part Three (2 of 2)

I joined the girls, who stood in front of the pit. Hannah had her hand to her mouth, nervously biting at her nails. Lottie’s arms were crossed as if she didn’t care about a single thing but her lips were curved slightly down. Hope stared at Noah as if he was her mid-evening snack while Marisol’s eyes darted from boy to boy, probably analyzing how they react to this type of situation. If I hadn’t already seen all this, I would probably agree that I might want to know how the boys are acting but I knew they would all find Priya to be extremely attractive.

“Hi everyone!” Priya announced. “I’m so excited to meet you all!”

A whistling came from the boys, but I wasn’t sure who it was because I was too busy sizing up Priya the second time around. She was standing in a silver dress and a plunging sweetheart neckline was putting it lightly. Her mahogany hair was perfectly done, not a single hair out of place. I couldn’t blame the boys for their reactions… Honestly? Priya wasn’t that bad, she was always kind and caring but after she stole my partner the first time, it made it hard for me to  _ want _ to be her friend. Thankfully, she would take Bobby again and I would be able to easily connect with her. I still planned to see if I could get under her skin a little bit though…

“It’s a new girl! And she’s beautiful, ugh.” Hannah scrunched her face up in disgust.  _ And she’s after your maaaaaan L.O.L. _

“Do you think so?” Hope asked. Her mouth was wide open in shock. Was she serious? Did she honestly think Priya wasn’t beautiful? Okay, reader, I admit that I am a 100% complete and total diva but even I am able to admit when I’m bested: Priya is easily the most attractive woman in Season 2 of Love Island, alright?

“You’re joking right?” I laughed. “Babe, she’s stunning.”

“Look at those boys, all swarming around her. You’d think they hadn’t just met five gorgeous women today already,” Lottie retorted.  _ They didn’t meet five gorgeous women. I mean, you and Hannah and Hope are here too. _

“You sound jealous,” Marisol said. “Are you worried about Rocco?”  _ Sometimes, I gotta hand it to Marisol for handing out those insults. Looooooove it when Lottie is called out! _

“No,” Lottie replied but it didn’t sound convincing. “If he can’t see what I’ve got, that’s his loss…”  _ Are you convincing yourself or us? _ “What about you guys?”

“Priya isn’t Gary’s type,” I said. I know it sounded to the girls that I was overly confident but hey, I already knew Gary’s type. He was going to be all about me and when he can’t have me, he goes for Lottie. Priya is not the same as the two of us. “I think I know what he likes already.”

“I’m not so sure. I think he likes someone kind of glamorous,” Marisol said.  _ That is literally the exact fucking opposite of what you said about him earlier. Don’t quit your fucking day job, you’d be a terrible detective. _

“I don’t mind Bobby going to chat with her. I don’t think we’re right for each other anyways,” Hannah admitted.  _ Good news for me, bad news for you, bitch. _ “But, I don’t like the idea one of us girls is in danger of going home already.”  _ Spoiler: It’s you. _ “If Bobby does fancy Priya more, I’ll have to find someone else to couple with.”  _ But babe, you won’t. Hope you didn’t unpack. _

“If we don’t like it, we should do something about it.” Hope looked to Priya and sighed. For once, I had to agree with her. “I’m going to go over there and meet her. I bet she’ll be really nice if we get to know her and we can check up on the boys, too. Want to come with?”

“I’d rather stick with my girls.”  _ Hashtag girl code, hashtag give me a fucking break. _ Lottie stepped closer to Hannah, who clearly looked at Hope as if she liked the idea of meeting Priya but was too scared to say otherwise. 

“I’ll go,” Marisol said. “I’d like to see what kind of person she is.”

“I’ll go with you guys, too.” I knew that Lottie would hold it against me but I knew that Priya was there to stay. Previously, I had chosen to stay behind with Lottie. Knowing we’d be at each other’s throats in a few days anyways, what was the point of trying with her? “I’d like to see what Priya is all about.”

“Your choice,” Lottie growled. “It’s not what I would have chosen though.” 

“Good thing I’m not you then, right?” I replied back then gave her a big sparkling smile in return.

“Well, I know where my loyalties lie.” Lottie rolled her eyes and turned back to Hannah.

I followed slightly behind Marisol and Hope. This was all new territory to me. It was almost a little exciting to see what would be different had I made this choice instead. Would Priya have stolen Bobby the first time if I had come over? Wow, what would have been different then? I can’t imagine being romantic with that boy.

“Here they are!” Gary’s voice was loud and happy.

“Were you lads trying to keep Priya all to yourself?” Hope leaned in and hugged Priya immediately.  _ Not going to lie, that was genius. Keep friends close and enemies closer. _ “How are you doing, babes? I’m Hope, it’s so good to meet you.”

“It’s good to meet you too,” Priya replied. She turned to me. How did she have such flawless skin?! It was NOT fair, reader. “I’m so glad you girls aren’t judging me for gatecrashing your party.”

“Hi, I’m Zephyr.” I turned on the charm and put that shit up to eleven. “You’re stunning, by the way. We were all just saying.” I could see Hope wink at me in the corner of my eye.  _ Ah, so this was your plan. Genius, Hope. I mean, you’re an evil genius but still a genius. _

“You’re so sweet! I was really worried I’d be fading into the background to be honest. All you girls are so beautiful, and I know I’m slightly older than some of you at 29.” Priya’s expression softened.

“Aren’t you a little old for this?” I said.  _ Me and my big ass mouth, I said it outloud, didn’t I?!  _ “I mean, some of these guys are just not ready for a lady of class I mean.”  _ Terrible fucking save, Zephyr. _

“Moving swiftly on….” Marisol cut in and saved the day. “I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better.”

“Yeah, we all are.” Gary smirked towards Priya without a second thought.  _ That’s a good fucking way to lose a testicle. _

Priya giggled. “I try to be a pretty open person. What do you want to know?”

“How come you’re still single?” I asked. It was a valid question! I mean, come on. Everyone in the audience loved her. How was she so perfect but still single?!

“What a nice way of putting it,” Priya replied. “Usually I’m the one that struggles to commit. I love guys who are fun to be around, but I tend to get a bit scared when it gets more serious.”

“Everyone here seems fun to be around, in their own way.” Hope stood straight as if she was proud of her statement. Hmmm, okay.

“Especially Noah,” I added for fun and straightened myself the same way, mocking Hope.

“What’s going on there?” Priya pointed to Lottie and Hannah. “Why didn’t they come over and say hi?”  _ Is that really what I looked like before? _

“They’re coming over now…” I tried to save them but not sure why. I turned and tried to get Lottie’s attention but to no avail. Why did I even bother? The bitch was going to ignore me.

“Why are you wiggling your eyebrows like that, Zeph?” Gary asked.  _ Aw, he used my nickname that I literally never asked him to use. _

Bobby huffed. “Whatever, I’ll get them over here.” He cleared his throat. “Oi! LOTTIE! HANNAH! You coming over or what?”

The two girls quickly shuffled over. Hannah let her shoulders fall, knowing that her partner was just humiliated by her actions. “Sorry we didn’t come over straight away. We had something important to discuss.”

“What was it?” I asked, playing stupid. I could hear Marisol trying to hold in a laugh but she was not doing too well. Lottie ignored me and gave Priya air-kisses.

“What did you say your name was?” Lottie asked. Pleasantries are never fun to watch. I glanced at Noah, who seemed just as bored as I was. He gave me a shrug and yawned.

“Must be really hard for you to come in when we’re all coupled up already,” Lottie mocked a bit.

“Throwing shade already, Lottie? Must be a record. Only took you two minutes and seventeen seconds.” I placed a hand on my hip and smiled at Priya. I was really going to play this up to piss Lottie off. Sure, it may be fun to get under Priya’s skin but what’s better than that? Getting under Lottie’s. “It can’t be easy for Priya. She knows what she’s up against.”

“It’s not easy for us either!” Lottie argued.

“Guys, it’s a bit early to be getting into it like that. It’s the first day!” Noah interrupted. He may be Hope’s puppet but at least he made sense.

“Noah is right,” Hope agreed. “There’s going to be plenty of time for falling out later.”

“I agree. Nope, I concur!” I laughed to myself as I said it.  _ NOPE, get it?! Oh, Bobby and Priya will soon…  _

Marisol stepped closer into our circle. “I guess it’s time to ask the big question. Have any of the boys caught your eye already?”

“I would say Ibrahim is my type straight away,” Priya said. She licked her lips subtly at Rahim but he seemed too shocked to notice. “But Gary has got gorgeous eyes too.”

“He does but,” I said. “Have you seen Bobby’s eyes? I mean, who could resist those big, amber, sweet eyes?”  _ Eh, Hannah is going home anyways and Lottie already hates me. Maybe I can help Bobby score. _

“Well, I better get grafting, huh?” Priya laughed before everyone started to disperse and disappear for the night.

***

I had since changed into my terrible pyjamas and stared out at the peaceful pool from the daybeds. It was possible I could wake up tomorrow and find this was all a strange dream. Well, one could only hope at least. I couldn’t help but feel tears prickling and a lump forming in my throat. One day in this place had been done over again and I was already seeing all the terrible mistakes I had made the first time. Now that I knew the future, would I change what I had done? There wasn’t a way to do that, this couldn’t actually be real but tomorrow would be the telltale. If I woke up at home, I needed to cut back on the alcohol before concerts but if I woke up in the Villa, I needed to really stop and think about my choices.

“Hey Zephyr,” Gary said as he sat down beside me.

“Hey gorgeous!” I smiled and leaned all the way back onto the daybed. 

Gary followed me and lied back, turning himself on his side so he could see me. “It looks like everyone’s getting ready for bed. And it’s our first night as a couple… I was thinking what you said earlier about wanting to get to know each other better and I thought, there’s one way I know that’s great for that!” Gary gave me a seductive grin before continuing. “How do you feel about sharing a bed tonight?”

“I’m looking forward to it, actually!” And for once, I wasn’t lying.

Gary let out a loud exhale. “I was so much more nervous than I was expecting!” He leaned in a little closer, his warm breath on my neck made goosebumps form. I’d honestly forgotten how it felt to be next to him. “You look amazing tonight. I just want to say that. I’m really glad we’re coupled up.”

When I say I didn’t know what came over me, I wasn’t lying. Give me a polygraph! I swear. I grabbed his face and pulled him in. When his lips met with mine, the electricity sent a tingling feeling throughout my entire body. I melted, relaxed under his body. The first time we kissed was at the gym setup but this time? This time was perfect, this is what it should have been. My eyes fluttered open to meet with his; his eyes told the story for me: I feel like I’ve known you longer than a day. And they would be right.

***

We headed back to the bedroom, hand and hand. We had never really done something like that before. Was it just that I was making these different choices? Maybe my dream was just leading me down a path it wished had happened. 

“Hey guys!” Priya said. “I got a text, come here!” She hopped in place as she read it. “Priya, tomorrow you will get to choose one of the boys to couple with, leaving one of the girls single and vulnerable. #achallengerappears #girlcode”  _ Girl code?! Oh my gosh, I never noticed that. Please let that have been a jab at Lottie. _

“I knew it!” Lottie said angrily.  _ You knew Priya was going to couple up? No fucking kidding, we all knew that. _

“Looks like it’s competition time, ladies,” Hope said, ignoring Lottie’s comment. 

I yawned, exhausted from the entire day. It felt as if I’d been away for 48 hours and that may have been because I was: I had come from a full blown concert then somehow ended back here for Day One at the Villa. The bed called my name and I yearned for it. I knew that I should show my worry but in the end, I knew it would work out. Goodbye, Hannah. See you in a few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the double chapter for this part! It came out to like, nine pages so I separated them :)  
> Next chapter(s) will be posted on or before Monday, December 28


	6. "As iN ViBrAtOrS? Are you stupid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, Part 1

I had been lying down with my eyes closed for the past five minutes. Did I want to open my eyes and see where I was? I closed my eyes tighter as if I was making a wish.  _ Okay, you can do this. One, Two, Three, Three and a half…. Ugh, stop. _ I ripped the bandaid off and peeked through one eye. I sighed but I wasn’t sure if I was relieved or disappointed. I was still in the Villa. How did this make sense? I will be honest here, I was not a good student. I think science was the class that I skipped the most but this could not be right. It defied every law of just like, anything really! Time travel wasn’t a thing. If it was, we’d all be living in the future or be doomed to travel forward for eternity. I sat up and stretched myself out, noticing that the bed was empty next to me.  _ Couldn’t wait to get grafting on anyone but me I guess. _ I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way to the dressing room. Another day, another dreadful outfit.

I heard from the back of the room, Hope and Noah going at it.  _ Oh that’s right, this is when Noah was making fun of her hair. LOL Noah is savage.  _ I tiptoed past them, remembering I’d already heard the full argument on the telly. Sure, would it have been funny to interrupt? Yeah, of course but remember reader: We’re on a one-track mission to revenge! It is all so much sweeter. I was giddy thinking about how jealous I could make Gary that day, smirking at my own ideas. I pulled out a red one piece that had looked like it had gone through a blender.  _ Well, at least I look good in anything. _ I brushed my hair and quickly used the curling iron on it, hoping it wasn’t too flat from lying on it all day. There were a few people here who showered before they went out to the lawn but if you weren’t shaving, what was the point?

I opted to skip breakfast, needed to look my tip top shape for the day and bloating would not be tolerated in this suit. I made my way to the lawn, noticing all the boys drooling and fawning over Priya.  _ As if she’s even all that interesting _ . I tried to get the snarky comments out of my system.  _ Good luck with that, Zephyr. _ The only boy sitting his distance away was Rocco, although it was clear he wanted to get up close and personal in Priya’s face… Maybe other places of her body too. Lottie watched him but it seemed useless, he was already chained to a tree like a dog in timeout. 

“Hey Zephyr! Take a seat with us!” Priya called me over.  _ Showtime! _ “I’m just quizzing the boys a bit.” I looked over to Lottie, who already seemed annoyed that I was giving Priya any sort of attention. I needed to make my decision. Piss off Lottie or piss off Priya? Come on, I’m sure you knew the answer! ...It was Lottie if it wasn’t clear though. “I mean, I’m trying to learn a bit about the couples here. I need to figure out my options, you know? Want to play my ‘good cop,’ Zephyr?”

“Good?” I said. “Babe, the only thing I’m good at is being bad. I took a DNA test and turns out, I’m 100% bad bitch.” Bobby giggled at my statement but then I remembered I was quoting lyrics for a song that hadn’t been released yet. “But sure, I love cop stuff. Who doesn’t love a man in uniform, right?”

“You make it sound hot,” Lottie said as as she sat down. She glared at me with narrowed eyes, as if I was supposed to be scared.  _ Ohhhhh I’m shaking in my dated Gianni Bini heels. _

“I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic,” Priya admitted.

“She’s just being Lottie,” I added with an eye roll.  _ Cause the players gunna play, play, play, play, play and the haters like Lottie gunna hate, hate, hate. _

“Ah, leave it out, Lottie.” Gary chimed in and gave me a smile. I returned it but for a different reason than he knew.

“We’re all just having a chat,” Rocco said. “We’ll be in here together for a while.”

Bobby gave a devious laugh and wiggled his fingers in the air on one hand. “Until death!” He yelled melodramatically.  _ Too much, Captain B. Smooth. _

Lottie and Priya glanced at me. What do they even want from me? Why does everyone expect me to be the fucking peacemaker!? Eh, I’m extra enough this time around. “Here’s the important question that everyone is dying to answer: Boys, what do you think of my outfit?”

“Wow,” Lottie growled.

“Shameless!” Priya giggled.

“Hey, a girl’s gotta step up her game if someone else has their eye on her mans,” I explained with a funny twist. “I figured I ought to play my angles, too.” I stood and did a mini catwalk routine. I stopped at the end of my strut and did a twirl, adding a sexy smile and a smize for extra effort.

“Wow! What have I gotten myself into here?” Gary said as his face turned beet red. He reached for his water bottle and guzzled.

“All I can say is,” Priya continued. “Respect. So much respect!!”

“Yeah,” Lottie begrudgingly added. “That swimsuit is absolutely stunning on you, Zephyr.”  _ Oh stop, you’re just saying that. No, really, I know you are. _

I blew a kiss to my audience, directing it to Gary. “Thanks, everyone!”

“It’s the colour,” Rahim said.

“The colour?!” Bobby acted astounded, putting on a very thick accent. “It’s how it fits!”

Gary shook his head, never breaking his stare with me. “Lads, I’m pretty sure it’s the body!”

“An absolute vision of royalty,” Rocco said with a grin and a wink.  _ Ew, no one even fucking asked you. Thanks but fucking no thanks. _

“Aw, you guys!” I giggled, overacting a bit. “You’re making me blush.”

“You could be the fittest girl here, actually.” Priya reminded the boys of her presence.  _ Could be?! Get the fuck out of here. I aaaammmmm the fittest here. _

Lottie laughed. “It’ll be hard for you to graft on Gary, Priya.” Priya just nodded, looking to the other three boys. “How are you going to decide who to go for?”

“I feel like I can’t just pick based on who’s the fittest,” Priya sighed.

“Sure you could,” I said. “You should pick Bobby. Or Noah. Or like, anyone but Gary really would suit you well.” I flashed my million dollar smile. No, literally it is one of my best assets and it has gotten me a million dollar record signing deal. 

“Well,” Priya said. “It’s also about feeling that connection with someone, right?”

“Absolutely!” Rocco exclaimed, much to Lottie’s dislike. I noticed her clench her jaw and try not to cut in. “Do you believe in vibes?” He turned to Priya and leaned in, anticipating her response.

“As in vibrators?” Priya asked confused.  _ As iN ViBrAtOrS? Are you stupid?! _

“Vibrations?” Rocco responded. “Like, positive vibes.” He trailed off and glanced away, pretending to look up at the clouds.  _ LOL aw that’s cute, you literally never realized until now that your lines don’t work? _

“Oh my gosh,” Priya replied. Her cheeks turned to a slight blush as she sat in silence for a moment. Everyone laughed except me, I just thought she sounded dumb.

Bobby started to act like he was on the US TV show, Jersey Shore and pumped his fists. “It’s such a, good vibration! It’s such a, sweeeeet sensation!”  _ Bless your heart, Bobby. You crave way too much attention. _

“I will never hear that song the same way again!” Rahim laughed as he shook his head slowly.

“Making good memories in the Villa already, Mr. June?” Gary asked with a smirk.  _ Yeah, we all know you let out his secret. Some closed mouth you are, Gary. _

“Please don’t call me Mr. June,” Rahim pleaded.

“Oh, that’s right! Weren’t you in a ‘Hot Men of Golf’ calendar?” Priya leaned in, pushing her breasts together as if it wasn’t obvious.  _ I was Maxim’s top ten hottest women but you don’t see me fucking showing off. _

Okay, so basically this is the part where we learn we can call Ibrahim ‘Rahim’ so crisis was averted for that.  _ Zephyr 1, Time Travel Villa like, 5 maybe tops. _ I yawned through the conversation. I couldn’t believe how I didn’t go take a nap on most days here. The conversations were repetitive and boring. If they weren’t, then we were all sitting around talking about ourselves. Why would I care about anyone else? I was literally the most interesting person there yet no one asked about me! It was all about their drama and their feelings. Lovely how no one asked about Zephyr.

This was also giving me some time to make a game plan though. I figured I would be able to wait for Chelsea to come in but that felt like such a long time away. I needed someone to confide in, someone who wouldn’t knock me out for being crazy and report me to the producers but who?

“So we dusted the flour off ourselves and I made her an epic cheese toastie!” Bobby beamed.  _ Bingo, that’s my guy. I’ll keep him close until Chelsea comes. He’s literally the only other person who doesn’t bore me to death besides Gary and we all know I’m getting revenge on that sucker. _

“That’s just like, so admirable,” I said, really turning on the charm.

“Well, you have to be smart, right? It wouldn’t have been smart,” Bobby replied. This would be too easy.

I felt a bit more at ease now that I was putting together a squad in my head. I needed someone to bounce ideas off of. Usually that’s what I did with my manager back home when I was writing songs but… I obviously couldn’t do that. Chelsea and Bobby are perfect squad mates. They were both a little less sharp than I was and they would listen to whatever I was saying.  _ Hmm, this makes me sound more like a super villain. What would even be my super villain name? _

“It’s only natural to flirt, right Zephyr?” Rocco asked.  _ Why does everyone care about only my opinion?! There are literally over ten other individuals here yet, everyone wants me to agree with them, everyone wants me to solve their damn problems that they caused on their own! When will it be about me!? _

“You sound like a cheater,” I replied with a monotone voice. I couldn’t care less about this guy, he would walk out five minutes after the redheaded bitch.

“It’s not really a good thing when a guy is too smooth,” Priya agreed.

“That may spell trouble for our hero, Captain B. Smooth.” Bobby grinned as he placed his hands behind his head and lied back on his lounger.

“I thought your middle name was Michael,” I said.

“It is,” Bobby replied. “How’d you know that?”

“Uh,” I said. What’s my excuse? “Magic?”

“Makes sense to me.” Lottie nodded as if she knew Bobby’s middle name too.  _ Zephyr 1, Fake Time Travel Villa 6. _

“Hey, what’s the deal with Noah and Hope?” Priya inquired.

“Oh,” I said. “You should go for Noah. He’s definitely the quiet, gentle type.” I looked at Lottie and gave her a wink. Come on, reader. Getting under Lottie’s skin might be a good time but imagine getting under Hope’s at the same time? I might have too much fun here.

“Do you think I’d have a chance of getting between them?” Priya’s facial expression still had not removed the shock factor.

“Unlikely,” Rocco said. He opened his mouth to continue but Lottie elbowed him hard in the side. He started coughing and gasping for air.

“Early days, babe.” Lottie acted as if she hadn’t beaten the sense into Rocco. “I think you could get between them.” She looked at me and grinned.

“How are you and Gary, Zephyr?” Priya turned to me. Like, I literally just said to go for Noah but okay.

“I think we’re also one of the stronger couples but I don’t know how Zephyr feels yet.” Gary answered for me, putting his arm around me lovingly.  _ Don’t get too cozy. _

“We did share a kiss last night,” I spoke up. “I think we’re really solid. Last night went exactly the way I wanted it to. I’m feeling even stronger with Gary now than before.”  _ Is lying a sin? Because I seem to be doing a lot of that this time around. _

“Ugh,” Priya moaned. “I really like everyone here, especially Zephyr! Marisol seems cool too, but no matter what I do, someone will be upset.”

“Or you could still end up going home just as fast as you came in. That kind of thing can happen here.” Lottie extended her arm and admired her nails, turning her hand to get a good look at them in the sunlight. “I need to go find Hannah and Hope. We need to have a strategy chat. Coming, Zephyr?”

I felt a rage building up. I wish it had been Lottie that left instead of Hannah, honestly. She was insufferable.

“Actually, I’d like to have a chat with Zephyr, too,” Gary said. He squeezed me a little tighter then released me from his side hug. “If you want to, that is. I’ll be over by the daybeds.”

“Let me refill my water bottle, you lot,” I said. “Gotta stay hydrated.” Both Lottie and Gary gave me a knowing nod then headed their separate ways. If only there was a way to keep it that way…

I walked to the kitchen and started to fill up the bottle.  _ I wish these little bitches were bigger. I feel like I fill it every two seconds. _ Bobby’s heavy footsteps came up behind me. Was he out of breath???

“Hey Zephyr!” Bobby took a deep breath.  _ Yep, definitely out of breath. _ “I’m glad I bumped into you.”

“Oh,” I replied. “Yes, I too, run at full speed to catch up with someone so I can say I ‘bumped’ into them.”  _ At least be honest, geez. _

Bobby’s cheeks flushed with bright red. “Ah well… Yeah. I thought, ‘I’m so glad I caught you’ but it sounded odd. There’s not really an easy way to say hi to someone after running for them. Anyways, I’m glad you’re here! I’d like to have a chat with you. It’s about something important. Are you free?”

“I don’t know,” I said. “Gary wanted a word.”

“I don’t know if we’ll get much of a chance to talk soon and this could benefit both of us,” Bobby added.  _ Okay, okay, I’ll bite! _

“Alright but let’s make it quick, yeah?” I said, glancing around the kitchen for someone’s ear.

“Sweet!” he said, shuffling in place nervously.

“Everything okay?” I asked. Let me be clear: I literally hate everyone here but two people. One half of those people haven’t come in yet. Bobby was fine, I didn’t mind him that much except for the times he was cheesier than cheddar. Was Bobby a friend in the Villa? Yeah. Was he a friend after that? No.

“Oh yeah!” Bobby stared wide eyed. “Everything’s great! Sorry, I know I’m coming across a little odd. I don’t normally feel nervous but right now, I feel the same as I did when I first started working professionally in the kitchen… And I don’t even know why!” He shook his head a bit, a small amount of water from his dreads dripped onto his face. “I guess I just want to make sure that this comes across the right way… Ugh, I’m being silly!” He took a step closer to me, much to my distaste. I like my bubble, never ever enter my personal space bubble. “Look, I wanted to talk about,” he paused. “Us.”

“Oh?”  _ Like, what ‘us?’ I literally never said there was an item called ‘Us.’ _

“Yeah! I know it’s early days but I feel like I’ve known you longer and I’d really like to get to know you better.”  _ Wait a damn minute, he thinks he’s known me longer than 24 hours? DOES HE KNOW WE’RE HERE AGAIN TOO?! No… Pull it together. _

“What are you saying?” I asked.

“I, uh,” he stumbled. “May have a small crush on you. Out of all the girls here, I’ve noticed you the most by far. You seem so out there, which I find hot.”  _ Noooo Bobby, you’re like my annoying little brother. You don’t date your annoying little brother. _ “I need someone I can trust… I get the feeling you’re pretty loyal.”  _ Yet, here you are grafting on me and if I bite… What the fuck does it say about my loyalty?  _ “Is there a chance you feel the same?”

I had to play my cards right. I had to think; I knew Gary went last in the next recoupling. Some of the things I’d done differently caused different events. Did I need to keep Bobby on my side? “Where’s the fun in telling you?” Yes, yes I did need to keep him on my side.

“Making it tough for me?” Bobby laughed. “I see how it is. I guess we’ll see how things go. We should get back to the rest of the Villa before they get suspicious.”

“Good idea,” I said. “They might vote us off at the next recoupling.” Bobby tapped his nose and laughed as he walked off. Right, now time to meet Gary because Lottie is literally unimportant.

I sauntered over to the daybeds about a minute after Bobby left. I figured waiting a minute or so would make it look like he wasn’t just speaking to me and Gary wouldn’t notice. Gary wasn’t exactly the sharpest tool even if he knew how to use them. I flopped down on the daybed next to him and looked at him expectantly.

“Hey! I know I probably said earlier, but you look great today!” Gary smiled and fiddled with his hands. “There were some things I wanted to chat with you about.”

“Okay,” I replied. “What’s up?”

“When you showed off your outfit back there, I thought you looked amazing.” He added an emphasis on amazing.  _ It’s like I already know what you like, babe. _ “I like knowing everyone checked you out but it’s me you picked. I also wanted to ask, when you told Priya you felt solid with me, did you really mean it?”

“Of course I did,” I said. “Why would I lie?” Er, don’t answer that, reader. What Gary doesn’t know, won’t hurt him. 

“That was bold to say in front of everyone,” he said leaning in. “I was afraid you’d keep your options open now that Priya’s here.” I thought back to the conversation with Bobby. What he doesn’t know still won’t hurt him, right? “We’ll keep checking in with each other.” He sighed. “I really don’t want Priya to pick me. I want us to find a way to stay together.”

I finished the gap between us and kissed him. I know, I know! I am a total hypocrite. Here I am talking a big game about loyalty and saying I was only looking to stay coupled with him after talking to Bobby just to keep myself in the game? I shook it off, I knew everyone else was doing the same and I knew exactly when they were doing it. I just had to use them to my advantage, use their secrets before they used mine. I realized I was still making out with Gary but thinking about other things. The joys of being a woman, right? It’s so much easier. I pulled away and winked. “That’s all for now but I’ll catch you a bit later, yeah? Maybe finish this later on in bed.”

“Yes, please!” Gary exclaimed. He kissed my cheek quickly. “I’ll see you later. Good luck with Lottie… She seems like a handful.”

I rolled my eyes, unbeknownst to him that it was directed to him and not to Lottie’s attitude. “Thanks.” I had a cold tone and rushed off. I know this guy doesn’t know it yet but he really struck a fucking nerve.

I ran inside the Villa. I was a girl on a mission that seemed to change as quickly as the moods of the other islanders. I decided at that moment that I really wanted to mind my own business; it really wasn’t my concern what the other girls were doing. I had somehow gotten myself wrapped into everyone else’s drama and maybe that’s where I went wrong: I was clearly supposed to be  _ more _ about myself. You know what they say, look out for #1. The girls were chatting about Lottie’s weird obsession with crystals when I unfortunately joined into the conversation.

“Oh good,” Marisol said. “What do you make of tarot cards?”

_ I’d say they’re weird but as much as I hate Lottie, I’m still petrified she brought her witch’s cauldron and will cast evil spells on me.  _ “What’s that?” I played dumb, it was the safest option. Come on, don’t lie, you’re afraid Lottie will curse you, too. “I, like, don’t know anything about it.” I’d allowed Lottie to read my tea leaves, I’d let her talk to me about the stars aligning, about her weird love potion concoction before she came to the Villa. I was very certain the girl had an ogre’s eye in her suitcase just in case she needed it and I didn’t even believe ogres were real.

I turned my attention to Hope, who was allowing her knee to jump up and down nervously. I hadn’t even noticed before; she glared at the ground and nodded her head a bit. Was she giving herself a pep talk?  _ As if she needs a bigger fucking head than she already has. _ “We could use a crystal ball right now though, right, girls?” Hope tried to join into the conversation. She had fooled the other girls but wouldn’t be able to do the same with me.

“What about an obsidian scrying mirror?” Lottie grinned deviously.

“Ugh,” I groaned. “Can we just get on with this girls meeting?” I didn’t even feel bad.

“I’m sorry,” Lottie said with narrowed eyes of fire. “Is our strategy talk bothering you? You could go, you know. We already know where your priorities lie.”

“I know where yours lie too,” I replied. “On your back with a guy your BFF wants.”

“Let’s not fight!” Hope said. “Let’s just talk about Priya.”

Lottie rolled her eyes and moved her gaze to Hannah.  _ It’s fine, I can’t stand to look at you either. _ “Priya seemed kind of into Ibrahim and Gary, if you ask me.” She gave a smirk as she said Gary’s name.  _ Childish and immature but whatever. _ “But Ibrahim seemed to go for it, if I’m honest.”

“What about Noah? Did Noah come up at all?” Hope questioned, her eyes read the desperation she was feeling.  _ Ugh, why do I even feel bad? Like whatever, who cares if I know they just got engaged. I don’t care what happens to them. _

“I told her to pick him,” I lied. Yeah, so? I’m ready to go from chaotic good to chaotic evil and I’m hoping you’re ready to watch it happen, reader.

Hope looked at me stunned. She had flipped with the quick snap of fingers. Wasn’t she just really nervous and upset?! “What? How could you?” I just shrugged and looked over the balcony, noticing while we were all making this useless plan, Priya was having her way with all the boys. Funny how Gary seemed so happy with me earlier but continued to flex his large biceps. Priya was laughing and grabbing at them as if she was so surprised.  _ Desperation isn’t a good fucking look. _

“She’s just going to try to get with him later on if she doesn’t pick him this time so whatever,” I replied. “I literally just want to talk about the meat of this. While we sit here, Priya is flirting with all of the boys.”

“How did the conversation go, Lottie?” Hope huffed and turned herself away from me.  _ Oh, no, please… Come back…  _

“Well, Priya was sitting there trying to suss out the boys. She asked Zephyr to help her and she was like, ‘Sure!’” Lottie adjusted her voice to mock my voice.  _ I sound a lot cuter than that but okay. _ “But then, Zephyr was like, ‘boys, look at my outfit!’” Lottie laughed. “I couldn’t even be angry at her. She did this twirl in place and everything.”

“I wish I could be that extra!” Hannah responded.

“It’s a lot of hard work to be as extra special and perfect as I am.” I told you I hadn’t gone soft! Tried to tell you. Just because I had some sweet moments doesn’t mean I’m ready to lie down this time. A tiger doesn’t change its stripes and Zephyr Harrison doesn’t either.

Eventually, I stopped listening. Why bother? The girl conversations are always the same. Here, let me recap: Lottie wants a meeting, Lottie talks all about what’s best for everyone, Lottie stabs someone in the back, Lottie says she is sorry but she isn’t, Lottie does it all over again. Did that seem right? Oh, I missed the bit where Lottie makes out with someone else’s man. Hmmm. Add that in between Lottie wants a meeting and Lottie talks about what’s best for everyone.  _ At least everyone thinks I look damn good today. _


	7. "Snoooooore. What? Huh? Is it over yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1, Part 2

Another riveting moment in the Villa, ladies and gentlemen. I sunk into my bean bag, wishing the text about the truths and lies would come soon. My eyes started to get heavy as Hannah spoke about how good it smelled outside.  _ As compared to it smelling like manure like at your house? _ I knew this was much more exciting when I was in the Villa for the first time but who could take this more than once?! Looking at you, reader if you didn’t guess. This is pure torture! At least the Rocco drama would add some spice, also watching Hannah leave would be funny.

“Guys! I got a text,” Hannah announced. “Islanders, it’s time for ‘Two Truths and a Lie!’ Each of you will list three facts about yourselves with--”

_ Blah, blah, blah, Lottie interrupts. _ I stood up and headed to the firepit before Hannah could finish the reading of her text. You know when you wish you knew the future all the time? Well, I wish I didn’t. I envy all of you but I guess you don’t know how my story ends, you’ll read on to find out! Wow! I finally found something exciting about this retelling!

Hope was the first one and at least I could play through this game knowing everyone’s answers. It could be cool to win everything, right? Not boring at all… She gave her three options and stood stone cold, trying hard not to give anything away. Of course, I already knew that Hope was a little rambunctious and had gotten herself kicked out of a water park. “She doesn’t cook a good roast dinner,” I said. “Hope probably can’t even fix up instant mashed potatoes.”

“No way, Hope is too much of a lady to get kicked out of a water park,” Noah replied. He lifted his hand and turned towards Hope. “High five!”  _ Never noticed how Noah was such a try hard during this game. _

“Zephyr’s right. I did muck up instant gravy last Christmas. I didn’t even try the potatoes.” Her facial expression changed quickly as she turned to Noah. “What do you mean by ‘too much of a lady?’ That sounded loaded!”  _ Have to hand it to Hope, she’s right that she isn’t a lady at all. _

Bobby cracked a joke which left Hope even more angry, she spun around and pouted like the baby she was. Sometimes, I had forgotten how nice it was to have Bobby to lighten the mood. Most of the time, there was drama between at least two of us in the group. Honestly, I’m used to people just fighting themselves to agree with me; who wants to be at odds with a very famous pop star? I’d forgotten what it was like to be a normal person with disagreements.

“Noah’s next,” Hope announced. “Get ready, babe!”  _ Flipped like a fucking switch, weren’t you just fiurious with him? _

“Yeah, ‘babe,’” Gary said with a smirk. 

“Aw, I’d like to be called ‘babe.’” Hannah turned to Bobby and hinted at the prospect.

Bobby let a huge grin spread across his face. “Like Babe the Pig?”  _ Hannah does kind of look like a piglet. God, I missed Bobby’s one-liners that obviously take jabs at people without them knowing. _

Noah rolled his eyes. “I’ve got a pet snake called Frank, I collect miniature sculptures, and um,” he paused for a moment, thinking of a truth for himself as I knew. “My favorite food is Monster Munch.”

_ God, this is so boring. How many more people need to go?! _ Obviously, this day is a huge nuclear bomb because Priya splits up a couple but it wouldn’t be me. Personally, I didn’t see what was the big deal about Bobby but hey, better Hannah than me this time, right? I sighed as the other islanders perked up, making comments about Noah’s statements. Marisol was analyzing it.  _ Isn’t she a fucking lawyer? Why is she acting like a psychiatrist? _ Hope was of course, poking fun at Noah’s favorite food. I sat back on the bench and checked out my nails.  _ Ugh, past me had terrible taste in polish. What the fuck is this red-orange?!  _ “He doesn’t have a pet snake.” I gave my answer in a matter-of-fact tone, as if anyone who disagreed was an absolute moron.  _ Cough Bobby. _

“Aw come on!” Bobby whined. “What is it, Noah?”

“I don’t have a snake.” He just shrugged.  _ Noah is so fucking boring. How does a librarian even have abs like that though?! _ “I used to want one but then I realized they take up a lot of space and you need someone to look after it if you go on holiday… Much harder to find a snake-sitter than a dog-sitter.”

_ Snoooooooore. Huh? What? Is it over yet? Noah’s stupid story on why he didn’t get a fucking snake? Thank God. _

“But you collect sculptures? How come you haven’t mentioned it?!” Hope questioned Noah, arms crossed.  _ Why are you acting like you know everything?! Maybe it didn’t come up because you haven’t known each other even 24 hours yet!? _

“I was so sure that Hope and Noah would get each other’s.” Priya crossed her legs and gave a little tug at her kimono.  _ Why does everyone think Hope and Noah are some power couple?! They’ve been together for five minutes. _ “Maybe a day isn’t enough time to really connect with someone after all.”  _ Finally, someone is talking some sense! _

“Ready for the hot seat, Marisol?” Gary asked after checking his phone for a text.

“Sure!” Marisol exclaimed. “I salsa dance, I’ve been to prison and um, I’m allergic to pineapple.”  _ Tick, tock, tick, tock. _

“It’s the pineapple,” I said immediately. Why wait? This was literally the most boring moment of all the Villa, if you didn’t count the baby challenge.  _ That baby’s evil voice still haunts my dreams… _

The islanders started to go back and forth about Marisol’s trick answer.  _ Who caaaaaaares. When are we getting the text about Priya stealing Bobby? _ I found myself becoming impatient, wishing and hoping for the challenge to just be over. I glanced around at the others and saw how much fun they were having. I felt a sting of jealousy when I remembered that they were all doing this for the first time. I longed for the first time feeling, for the smiles and genuine interest. It was just way too much work to pretend to care about these people.

“Zephyr? What do you think Bobby’s lie is?” Marisol waved her hands in front of my face.

“Huh?” I said. “Oh, uh, the buttercream thing. That’s the lie.”  _ I take it back, thank God for me knowing these answers already! I don’t even have to listen to them! _

“As much as it pains me to say, Rocco and Zephyr are right. I wish there was a buttercream prize because mine would win.” Bobby sighed sadly and shook his head.  _ At least he’s telling the truth about that. _ “But until there’s an opportunity in my area, I remain buttercream prize-less.”

“Three and a half minutes? Really?” Gary questioned Bobby’s mechanical bull riding skills.  _ It’s true, the producers had one at the after-party and he definitely lasted longer than all of us. _

“Scout’s honor!” Bobby beamed.

“Wow,” Hannah replied. “I’d love to see that.”  _ Gag. _

“Wouldn’t you just?” Bobby winked and tapped his nose.

“Text!” Hope exclaimed. “Looks like Priya’s next.”  _ Oh joy, more truths and lies. _

“Alright,” Priya said, putting her finger to her mouth. “How about this? I’ve won a spelling bee, I’ve been a professional model, and I’ve been caught shoplifting.”  _ Oh look at me, I’m Priya! I’m so smart I won a spelling bee and so perfect I was a model. Fuck off. _

Lottie groaned loudly. Sadly, I had to agree with Lottie. “Oh please. Everyone has shoplifted.”

“Huh? I haven’t.” Hannah glanced to the ground in embarrassment.  _ Hard to shoplift when you live out in the middle of nowhere with cows and horses anyways. _

“She probably won the spelling bee. I can see her being a real teacher’s pet.” Lottie made another assumption.  _ Lottie’s acting like a cow so she can say Priya wasn’t a model. Bitch, I don’t like it either but get the fuck over it! _

“I can see Priya being a professional model, actually.” My eyes widened. What? Did he…? No! Gary said that? Last time it was Bobby. I started to internally panic.  _ Code red, brain. Code. RED. _

“Really?” My tone sounded salty.

Gary nodded. “She’s the right type for that.”  _ If I murdered him, where could I hide the body? _

“Aw! How sweet!” Priya gushed. 

“What about me?” I inquired. “Really? You’re saying that in front of me?”

“Just keeping you on your toes,” Gary said to make up an excuse.  _ JuSt KeEpInG yOu On YoUr ToEs. UGH! Ass. _

“Well, don’t.” I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Now who was pouting? Damn it.

Priya placed her hand on my shoulder.  _ Please don’t fucking touch me. _ “I hate when men try to pit women against each other. It’s so uncool. You’re stunning as well, Zephyr.”  _ Hmmm okay, you can put your hand on my shoulder, it’s alright. _

“Thank you,” I said while glaring at Gary. 

“Can we pick Priya’s lie and move on?” Lottie growled. “It’s between modeling, shoplifting and winning a spelling bee.”  _ No fucking kidding, those were the three options, stupid. _ “I’d go with shoplifting.”

“I’m going to guess spelling bee,” Rocco said. “Pretty girls don’t do spelling bees.”  _ Pretty girls don’t date snakes like you either but here you are thinking you have a chance. _

Hannah stomped her foot like a five-year-old that didn’t get a lollipop at the store. “That is absolute nonsense!”

“Modeling isn’t just looks, it’s poise, too. I’ll go with that,” Hope disagreed. She smirked at Priya but Priya remained stone cold.

As much as it pained me, as much as I wanted to say she couldn’t be a model. “She’s never won a spelling bee.”

Priya laughed. “I did model professionally a few years ago but I quit because it made me anxious. I’m not comfortable in front of cameras, I guess. When I was about five, I took a stuffed octopus from the aquarium gift shop. I just really wanted it… My parents made me go and take it back, and I had to apologize to the manager! I still feel two feet tall when I look back on it.” She sighed. “I did compete in a spelling bee but I didn’t win. I came in second.” 

“Last islander is Zephyr,” Hannah announced.

“Hmm, okay.” I stopped to think. May as well have some fun, right? “I had a cameo on Doctor Who, my guilty pleasure is ‘What I Like About You’ and I’m psychic so that’s how I knew all of your answers.”

Lottie scoffed. “You didn’t even take that seriously. Obviously, you’ve never been on Doctor Who. We’re going to need to talk about your psychic abilities though.”

“Well, she did guess everyone’s lie…” Marisol said. “But I think she’s just joking.”

“Hey, I got a text,” I said. “Islanders, the time has come for Priya to choose which boy she wants to couple with. All islanders must gather at the firepit. #decisionsdecisions #onawingandapriya”

All of us looked around at one another nervously. I was feeling confident until this moment. What was that with Gary?! He hadn’t said Priya looked like a model before. I bit my lip. Could I be really back here? Was this not a dream, could I really be changing the fate of my life?

Gary grabbed my hand and squeezed it. “If she picks me, we can still end up together again. I don’t have to share a bed with her. We can pick each other next chance we get.”

“Well,” I said. “I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Priya stood and placed herself in front of the large fire pit, standing so she could face every single islander. “I never thought I’d be here in this position… I want to thank everyone for being so welcoming when I entered the Villa. It wasn’t easy coming in as the new girl and having to catch up. Everyone has been so lovely, which made it harder to make my decision. But I came to the Villa to find love, so… Even though someone might end up upset, I have to go with my heart. Zephyr, you’re a cool person, and so are you, Marisol and Hope. I really like everyone here, pretty much. This is really hard!” She paused and took a deep breath. “So that’s why the boy I want to couple with tonight is Gary.” 

I could feel the rage building up in me. “I should have known you had your eye on him! Why are you so obsessed with me?! Just tell the truth instead of making it seem like it was some hard decision!”

“It was a hard decision!” Priya cried.

“You could have had a chat with me first,” I contested. 

“I did chat to you! I chatted to everyone,” Priya scoffed. “You’re being really unfair.”

“I’m not the one who was unfair but fine, let’s drop it.” Was I made because she changed her direction or was I mad because I realized my new choices were creating new avenues?  _ Fuck, I’m really back here. _


	8. "The circle of liiiiies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2, Part 3

Clothes were flung everywhere and it was only the second day. I still hadn’t wrapped my head around how it was possible to be here again. I needed to talk to someone about it but I knew I couldn’t trust a single person that was here.  _ I wish Chelsea was here… _ I sat on a stool, staring at myself in the mirror but having trouble getting ready. I shook my hair with my hand, styling it with a messy waves look. I sighed as I tried to do a few swipes of mascara, allowing my green eyes to pop. I shuttered when I remember I had to look through my tiny, silver suitcase for something suitable to wear.

“Talk about a plot twist!” Hannah broke the silence. “I was like, so sure Priya was going to go for Bobby.”  _ You and me both, sister. _

“She shouldn’t have gone for anyone, as far as I’m concerned.” Lottie turned and looked at herself in the mirror, moving to get a look at all the angles.

Hope joined Lottie at the mirror, holding up two tops to herself. “That’s not how it works, babes. She had to choose someone but I gotta say, Zephyr is the person I’m vibing with the least.” She glanced to me and shrugged her shoulders.

“No problem,” I said before she could speak. “Not like I’m a fan of you or anything. I think I’ve made it clear.”

“Right, it’s all rainbows and sunshines as long as we don’t talk about Noah, right Hope?” Lottie smirked in the mirror and winked at me.  _ I never thought I’d be so thankful for your big ass mouth, Lottie. _

“Surely what matters most right now is how Zephyr feels, right? She’s like, the protagonist of the whole situation! Priya’s not around at the moment… How do you really feel? Like really, really feel?”

I shrugged. “I’m not exactly going to cry about it. If she wants him so badly, she can have him. Hope she enjoys my sloppy seconds.”

Hope’s face lit up. “That’s the spirit! No tears while I’m around.”

“Hey, you’re the one who’s single, Zephyr.” Marisol sprayed her hair daintily with hairspray, carefully steering away from her face. “You’ll have to take one of our men if you don’t want to get dumped.”

_ This is all different. Could I be dumped and Hannah stays? _ “I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

“It’s hard to accept someone’s going to get hurt but you have to be prepared for that. Someone’s toes have to be stepped on.” Marisol placed her hand on my back and gave a rub with a smile before moving onto the mirror to check her lipstick. “There’s always a chance we’ll get some new boys, of course, but it seems a bit soon when Priya’s only just arrived.”

“Are we ready, girls?” Hope asked as she glanced out the window. “Boys are outside already.”

I followed the other girls but stopped at the bean bags. They all headed to their boys while I stood alone. I hadn’t exactly been inviting for anyone to want to talk to me, anyways. I flopped down onto one of the bean bags, the yellow one to be precise because I knew that was the one everyone fought over. They couldn’t fight over it if I always took it, right? It was weird to me to know that this wasn’t even close to the way the couples would look in a week. Noah and Hope would be solid, sure but everyone else? Well, Lottie and I would be at each other’s throats. Priya and Rahim would be googly eyed all day. Chelsea would be coming in.

Gary sat down on a bean bag next to me. “This bean bag taken?”

“My invisible guy that I’m in a couple with was sitting there but I like you better anyways,” I laughed. 

“Grafting hard?” He smirked and leaned in a bit closer.

“On you? Yeah,” I replied. “That’s why I’m here.”

“Figured as much,” he said. “Tell you what though, we don’t know each other very well yet but I’d be well chuffed to end up with a fittie like you again.”

“Hm,” I said. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

He sighed. “Let’s chat about earlier. I get you’re probably annoyed about Priya. How do you feel about it now?”

“You shouldn’t have flirted with her.” I rolled my eyes. “But I still want us to work.”

“I’d say you’re my cup of tea.”  _ Of course I am. Duh. _ “It’s still early days though.”  _ What is up with him and that statement?! _ “We should get to know each other better.”  _ Except, I already really know you…  _ He leaned in a bit more, at this point I was certain he could hear the thumping of my heart. I still cared about him, I never really had stopped. Would it work this time around? Or would I just ruin it the same way I did before?

Someone cleared their throat behind us. I turned to find Priya looming. “Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom?” She giggled. “Don’t look so guilty. It’s why we’re all here, isn’t it? To flirt?”

Gary stood up quickly. “We were just finishing up.” Priya kept her stare, locking her eyes with mine as she gave Gary a kiss on the cheek. She smirked as she walked off towards the kitchen.

“I’d better go find where she’s gone off to,” Gary sighed.

“Yeah, better go follow her since she has you on such a tight leash.”

Alone again but I knew I wouldn’t be for long. Who would come and chat? No clue. 

“Hey Zephyr!” Rocco’s voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. “Want a drink? I brought you one. The flavors will help balance your chakra.”  _ What the fuck. _ “But the final ingredient is always you. Remember that.” He added a wink. He pulled the pink bean bag in front of me and sat down.

“Uh,” I wavered. “What exactly am I drinking here?”  _ It smells like fucking Clorox. _

“A couple things. The key ingredient is spit from a rare poisonous frog.”  _ I wonder how big his nose would be if he was Pinocchio.  _ “Anyways, we don’t get those frogs here, so I used orange juice instead.”

“You should have led with that.” I stifled a laugh. I had spent so much time being cruel to everyone that I hadn’t noticed that some of them had actually been nice to me.

“We can’t drink until we’ve honored the ancient tradition!”  _ I spoke too soon. That’s why I’m not nice to him…  _ “We have to admit our greatest shames to protect ourselves from the poison.”  _ The poison of… Orange juice? I don’t think it’ll kill us. _ “I’ll go first. I told my mates I hiked all 600 kilometers of the Slovenian Mountain Trail but the thing is I stopped at 420.” He sighed a giant exhale of relief. “Your turn.”

“Um,” I said. “One time I lied about a thing?”

Rocco nodded approvingly. “Lying is the theft of truth.”  _ Oh my… Look who’s fucking talking?! The man who could sing: It’s the circle of liiiiiiies. _ We both sipped our drinks but it took all of me to not throw it up on his freshly pressed shirt.

“Yum,” I lied.

“That’s because your soul is unburdened.”  _ Just lied again so it would technically be very burdened. _ “The frogs know, Zephyr. They always know.”  _ That is the scariest thing I have ever fucking heard. _ I nodded and forced a smile.  _ Please save me, God. _ “I better get back to Lottie, thanks for the chat, Zephyr! I hope this helped you feel less lonely.”

Well, reader, this was the lowest point in the Villa. As you know, I had to go sleep on the daybeds. I had slipped on something comfortable but not something I was wasting on sleeping alone. Er, well, this was all different so maybe I would just be alone and leave the next day? I’d never felt so powerless in my life. I settled into a daybed and lied on my back. The stars were gorgeous. When did I become this way? Was it all the fame? Was it that I was hurt badly? My guess was as good as yours.

“Hey,” Marisol said. She sat on the bed and smiled. “Thought I’d come out here and keep you company for the night.” The guilt hit me again. Here I was taking every opportunity to take jabs at Marisol yet here she was: keeping me company for the second time.

“Doesn’t Rahim mind?” I asked. Of course, I already knew the answer but I’d been exceptionally rude to Marisol.

“Please babe,” Marisol laughed. “He can stand to last one night without me. It’s not like we were going to do anything anyways. Plus, I’d much rather be out here with you.” She placed herself under the sheets with me and fluffed the pillow under her head a bit. She started to brush through my hair with her fingers as a best friend would do to comfort you after a break up. “Gosh! It’s kind of hot here, isn’t it? Oh wow, I cannot believe I just made a weather comment.”

“Why not?” I questioned.

“It’s one of those things people go to when they don’t know what to talk about, isn’t it? Imagine in a few more days, when we’ve all finally run out of small talk. It’ll be like ‘Don’t you think it’s hot, Bobby?’ and, like ‘Totally, Hope, it’s so hot.’ Won’t that be dire?”

I turned to her and laughed. How was it that Marisol was absolutely irritating but was such a great friend at the same time? “You know, you’re right. It really is hot out here.” I waved my hands in front of my face like a fan. “Must be that we’re here.” 

“You’re so funny, Zephyr,” she said with a grin. “In a pinch, I could always do a dance.”

“Oh good, I will be sure to voluntell you if things get dull around here,” I added. 

Marisol sighed. “I’m trying to decide if it’s my place to tell you about what’s going on in there with Gary and Priya. I could tell you if you really wanted to know….”

“Yaaaas,” I said, sitting up and staring. “Tell me everything!!”

“I thought you’d want to know,” Marisol replied. “I know I would…” She looked to the Villa, I assumed she wanted to be sure no one else had come out. She sat up, matching my movement. “First things first, Priya has a killer wardrobe. She’s got this sexy silk cami and kimono ensemble…” She paused and sighed again. “I thought you’d want to know what you were up against, sorry. You’re just the queen of fashion. And I hate to be the one to tell you this but, I’m pretty sure I heard kissing sounds under the covers and there was quite a bit of movement.”  _ How?! I was nicer to her this time! Is this just how Gary is?! _ “I’m sorry, Zephyr.”

“It isn’t your fault,” I said. “It was nice of you to come out and check on me. I actually feel I owe you an apology. I’m sorry if I came off rigid towards you. I just appreciate you checking on me.” I leaned forward and gave Marisol a hug.  _ I still don’t understand why I’m back here. _ “This has just made me feel so much better.” I released her from my arms.

“I know today was pretty rough for you. Tomorrow will be better. I promise!” Marisol lied down and patted the bed, inviting me to come back too. We started to point on a few of the constellations that were out, also giggling that Lottie would have a lot to say about them.  _ I wish I knew what this was all for. Tomorrow will be better. _


	9. "Am I being unfair? Yes. Do I care? Fuck no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Part 1

I woke up in an absolute sweat.  _ This is disgusting, I am never sleeping out here ever again. _ As nice as it was for Marisol to keep me company, I certainly didn’t blame her at all for heading back inside.  _ I wonder how that AC felt in the morning. I miss you! I will never take you for granted again, central heating and cooling! _ I took advantage of the calm outdoors; there wasn’t a single islander in sight and best of all, there was no Lottie or Hope. I stretched myself, lifting my arms high above my head before looking out at the pool for a bit. I should be taking the time to think about what I could be doing back in the Villa but instead, my mind wanders back to the nightmare of Arjun’s naked body using my expensive blanket as a cover.

What had I even been thinking? The signs were all there in Casa Amor: Arjun and Elijah had practically been attached at the hip since before they waltzed out to introduce themselves. They cuddled together in bed, worked out together and even ate breakfast right next to one another every morning. How could I have been so stupid? Maybe it was the fame, it all blinded me. Not that all of that mattered, it was in the past. Oh, er, well, was it in the future? Or maybe it didn’t exist at all but in my mind.

That was just a headache waiting to happen. If you have any ideas, reader, send them my way on that thought. I still hadn’t a single idea why I would be sent back. Sure, I wasn’t exactly a saint but in the Villa? Everyone wanted me to help them with their problems. I usually ignored it, as I would this time too. Why should I have to fix Lottie and Chelsea’s friendship? Chelsea doesn’t like scary people like Lottie anyways, I would know! Chelsea was my best friend in the real world! Oh, was it the real world anymore? Would I have to build the foundation of our friendship again?! Why did it all have to be so complicated? So many people would jump at a second chance for things and here I was overstressing and becoming anxious. This was so not me.

I dragged myself out of the daybed and shuffled to the dressing room. I didn’t hear a peep out of anyone in the bedroom, except for a lot of snoring coming from Lottie and Noah.  _ Figures I’d be the first one awake after sleeping outside in hell. _ I threw on some suit, didn’t even bother to look if it matched but seemed to be alright. A hot pink and yellow bikini would be just fine for today. All I knew was I needed coffee and I needed it bad. Sometimes tea was alright but when the first drop of coffee hits your soul, it just feels like you could conquer the world.

_ Ugh, great, these two are making breakfast for Gary. Like, why would I need to make him breakfast? I could literally just pay a master chef to come to mine and make us both breakfast. _ Hannah and Marisol chatted away, unknowing that the two were actually making breakfast for the same person. While Marisol was growing on me, I did not like how she decided Gary was the one for her. I did also feel a little bad, she wouldn’t really connect with anyone while she was here except Graham and that didn’t really last either. 

“Hey Marisol,” I said. “Thank you again for last night.” I peaked over her shoulder, knowing damn well what it was already but hey, I’m playing a role here. The role is friend-who-pretends-to-care-even-though-she-doesn’t #1. The second one would be Lottie. “What’s cookin’, good lookin’?!” Okay, hear me out here: I was hoping she’d give me some of it so I didn’t have to eat toast again. I wasn’t sure how long I would be able to talk Bobby into making pancakes.

“I’m making tortilla de patatas.” Marisol grinned and flipped her hair. Well, she could hair flip at that. It was pretty impressive… “It’s a Spanish omelette.” Of course it is.

“Hm, that’s quite a bit of patatas for just one person,” I said. “Who are you sharing with?”

She stayed quiet for a moment. Marisol was quite honestly the only real competition I had for Gary at that moment. She was absolutely stunning, even with her abnormally long and skinny chicken feet fingers. “I was actually going to give the other half to Gary.”

Hannah groaned. I know I’m being a hypocrite, okay?! But, Marisol is actually nice to me and Hannah is just annoying so I wasn’t really okay with her making anything for Gary. Granted, she made something that he definitely would not have wanted anyways… “You’re really cooking for Gary? But I was cooking for Gary!” She pushed her plate away a bit and whined again. “Now I don’t know what to do.”

“You could throw that away,” I said with a shrug. “Pretty sure Gary isn’t an avocado type.”

“Well, I felt like this was my one chance to win him over.” Hannah never looked up to me, she continued to stare at her disgusting mess she wanted to call Avocado Toast.

“Gary doesn’t even like you, Hannah.” I leaned over the counted and gave her an ‘I don’t know what to tell you’ look.  _ Am I being unfair? Yes. Do I care? Fuck no. _

“Why can’t Marisol give hers to Ibrahim?!” Hannah exclaimed a little too loudly.

“Why can’t you get the fuck over it and give your toast to Bobby?” I pointed out that she was at least in a couple. Whether Marisol did this or not, she wouldn’t be after Gary in a few weeks and I knew that.

“Why don’t you make toast and give it to Bobby?” Hannah’s eyes started to look a little glossy.

I stood up straight and smiled. “Maybe I will.” I turned to Marisol. “Hand me that bread, yeah? I have to make toast for Bobby.”

Marisol’s smirk was getting hard for her to hide, I could see the corners of her mouth quivering as she slid the bread over my way. I pulled a drawer open and grabbed a butter knife, hitting the drawer with my hip to close it. “Excuse me,” I said as I pushed Hannah aside a bit. I had to say, it felt good to stand up to her but I also knew what I was getting myself into. “Marisol, think Bobby is an avocado guy or maybe more Strawberry preserve?” I shook my head, I shouldn’t get Marisol involved. “Strawberry for sure.” I pushed down on the toaster’s handle and smiled at Hannah. I knew I would feel the repercussions of this but I really didn’t care. My heart beat was hard and quick, I felt the adrenaline welling up inside me and couldn’t help but laugh to myself. Hannah had come in last time ready to get in between Gary and I, when we were debating on getting back together as a couple. Would I take it out on her at any time I saw fit? Absolutely. “All done. Have fun giving Gary something he won’t eat, Hannah.” I turned to Marisol. “Good luck, tiger!”

Alright, while I walked that over to Bobby, let’s talk about what happened. I handed Marisol the perfect opportunity right? Wrong, we all know that Gary wouldn’t like her when he coupled with her. All I did was throw her a bone, she’d have my back no matter what now.

I noticed Bobby on a lounger by himself, sitting upright and fiddling with his hands. “Hey,” I said. “Brought you this. Not even sure if you like this sort of thing considering you could probably make this all from scratch but whatever.”

“Thanks I think,” Bobby replied, taking the plate. “Hey, I know we don’t know each other very well but is everything okay with you?” He examined the toast and wrinkled his nose a bit. He placed the plate down next to him and wiped his hands together, releasing some of the crumbs. “You’ve acted kind of strange since we got here.”

“Yeah, I’m okay, thanks for asking.” I sat down on another lounger across from him. “Not a fan of burnt toast?”

Bobby laughed. “It’s a delicacy in my family but I’m cutting down on it.” He leaned sideways onto the back of the lounger. “Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” I replied, stealing one of the toast pieces.

“You seem to know a lot about things that are going to happen,” he replied. “Are you being like, tipped off by the producers?”

How was Bobby even being this perceptive?! I glanced around us, no one was around. “Fancy a swim?” I knew I would need to remove my microphone so it wouldn’t get ruined. I tossed it on the lounger, hoping he would get the idea.

“Sure,” he said with a shrug. I had forgotten that Bobby could be shy around the girls that he had mild interest in. He got in behind me and gave me a puzzled look.

“In about ten minutes or so, I’m going to get a text about a recoupling. The boys are going to be choosing,” I started. “Hope is going to offer to help me find someone to couple with although I’m not sure why. At the recouple, Noah will go first, then Rahim, Rocco, you and Gary. Rahim is going to couple up with Priya. The producers couldn’t have tipped me off, they wouldn’t know the future.”

“Okay so what, you’re just a really good guesser?”

“I knew your middle name was Michael,” I reminded him.

“That was really weird. So how did you know that then?” He seemed a bit freaked out but Bobby wasn’t really a multi-dimensional guy.  _ Just have to peel this back and then I’ve got someone on my side. _

I sighed. “You cannot repeat this to anyone.” I looked around again. “So I’ve been here before, the Villa. I know everything that is going to happen. I don’t even know what I’m doing back here. I know it’s tough to believe me.”

I saw Bobby’s eyes light up. He probably thought this was some kind of prank and of course, he would want in on it. “Hypothetically,” he said. “Let’s say I believe you. I would still need more proof though.”

“Fine,” I said. “In the beach hut yesterday, you said you didn’t see anyone here as more than a friend but I was fit as fuck.”

“The producers could have told you that,” he said.

“On your fifth birthday, you peed your pants in front of your entire party because a party clown named Bobo busted into the room and scared the hell out of you. You spent your birthday locked in your room petrified and made your dad check your closet for clowns for the next two years.”

Bobby’s mouth dropped. “How did you know that?!”

“You told me,” I said. “One year ago.” We stood in the pool silent for a few moments.  _ Bobby is speechless. I fucking broke Bobby, damn it. _ “Look, I can prove this ten times over but you’re going to have to trust me for now. Tomorrow we’ll enjoy our couples but we’ll play this slime challenge. The girls have to rub on you guys to make a color. Then the next day, two new guys come in. One will be a Physiotherapist named Lucas and the other will be a rock climbing instructor or whatever named Henrik.” I grabbed Bobby’s shoulders. “I need your help. You and Chelsea were my closest friends in the Villa last year. Chelsea doesn’t even come in for another seven days. Please, please, please help me.”

“I’m still not sold but…” Bobby paused. He bit his lip and groaned. “Okay, but if you really know the future, I am going to have you share so we can pull pranks.” See?! Told you he’d do it for the pranks, reader!

“Yeah, maybe something better than switching Rocco and Henrik’s clothes this time,” I said nonchalantly.

Bobby shook his head. “I need to come up with better material.” He stopped and kept his gaze before shaking his head quickly again. “Wait, do you even have the slightest idea why you’d be back in here? Like what went so wrong that you had to come back?”

“If I knew, don’t you think I would have just started to work a plan on my own?” I quizzed him harshly and raised one eyebrow. “Let me start from the top but it’s still confusing because is this the past? Is it the future?”

“Is it an alternate universe?” Bobby added as a joke and laughed.

“Okay so Gary and I had a big thing but Lottie and I started to fight over him. I went to Casa Amor, that’ll make sense later on but we leave for like three days to meet new guys. New girls come for you guys.”

“Ohhhh,” Bobby remarked enthusiastically.

“Calm down, Captain B. Smooth,” I retorted. “You don’t bring anyone back. Let me finish.”

“Sorry,” he said.

“Anyways, I bring back this guy, Elijah and he’s a model. Elijah and I, we’re kind of on the same page. I end up taking him all the way to the end only to come in second to Hope and Noah. I did, however, become a big pop star after the show. Only issue is, I found Elijah in my dressing room after a concert with another guy that was in Casa Amor. Something hit my head and bam!” I let my arms fly in the air. “I’m back here Day 1 wondering what in the fuck happened.”

“Sounds like you’re here to make the right choice,” Bobby answered.

“Yeah, but what is the right choice?” I asked with an eye roll.

Bobby smirked. “I’m glad you asked.” He cleared his throat. “Obviously you were just so distraught that you didn’t end up with me that the universe brought you back for a second chance.” He kept his smile for a moment then burst with laughter.

“Har har,” I replied sarcastically. “Don’t use all your good lines on me.” I sighed. “You cannot tell anyone about this. I know where you sleep and I will kill you.”

“That wasn’t terrifying at all,” Bobby said. “Now I’m upset my dad isn’t here to check the closet for you holding a knife.” Bobby took a second to dunk completely in the water, coming up then shaking his head like a small puppy after a bath. “So, what are we going to do about Gary? I mean, sounds like you’re back here to make amends with him. Did you,” he paused. “Did you love him?” He seemed like he wasn’t really sure if he wanted to know the answer but looked at me expectantly.

“I’m not sure why I’m here,” I replied. “Honestly, I’m learning that a lot of the people I thought were terrible, were actually not so terrible. I mean, I think I loved him but that was a year ago. Do you think he could really be the missing piece here? All I can think about is revenge on him, Lottie and Hannah.”

“I don’t think Hannah is going to stay unless another guy comes in,” he said knowingly.

“Right,” I replied, deciding it was better to keep it to myself that Hannah would return. I heard my phone  _ ding _ from the lounger.

“Has it been about ten minutes already?” Bobby asked with a chuckle. “Well, let’s see if your recouple text really came through.”

We headed out of the pool and both glanced at the phone. Bobby let out a whistle, probably in disbelief. The text was exactly what I said it would be. I walked to the middle of the lawn and announced it. “Hey guys! I got a text!” I await for the rest of the islanders to walk over, some more excited than others. Lottie and Hannah were practically dragged by an invisible rope and stayed further back than everyone else. “Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. The boys will choose. Whoever is still single by the end of the evening will be dumped from the Villa immediately. #timesup #getgrafting” When I looked up, Bobby and Gary were both staring at me. I knew who would pick me but I wasn’t sure if I liked the outcome still.  _ I miss my life… And all my money. _


	10. "What a fucking gent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Part 2

I couldn’t have gotten out of that group chat faster had there been a ravenous lion let loose into the Villa. I needed to play it cool, right? Now that Bobby knew the deal, I could probably count on him not to pick me but… Gary was a bit flaky wasn’t he? What if in the early days, he picked someone over me? I still hadn’t figured out the whole reason behind my trip back to the Villa although Bobby and I seemed to be leaning towards the reason being Gary. I needed to play it cool.  _ Okay, now I’m so worked up, I’m repeating myself! _ I started pacing. LITERALLY! I was walking back and forth like a crazy person next to the gorgeous infinity pool. I’d gone off the rocker, so far off the path I’d previously taken that I wasn’t sure what anyone was thinking except: Zephyr is a total bitch.  _ I am so fucked. _

“Hey!” a voice called from behind me. I spun around and when I tell you I hadn’t been so happy to see someone I hated, it was an understatement. Hope glowed in the sunlight like a fucking angel. “Us girls need to rally together so no one gets left behind. I want to help you out.”

I opened my mouth then closed it shut quickly. “No offense but,” I commented. “You hate me. What’s in it for you?”

Hope rolled her eyes blatantly. Was she really just trying to be helpful?  _ No way, everyone in this damn place is a serpent hoping to get someone else to eat forbidden fruit. She’s onto something. _ “I’m just worried about you, Zephyr. I’ve been thinking about it all morning. If you don’t put yourself out there, you can’t expect anyone to pick you.”

She wasn’t incorrect. I still didn’t trust her, not as far as I could throw her and for the record, it could be far. I’d started paying for a personal trainer before this mess.

“I’ve been talking with Noah and I reckon I’ve got the inside track on a couple of the boys. Do you want to hear what I’ve got to say?” Hope raised one brow and gave a mischievous smile.  _ I feel like I’m making a deal with the devil. Is she going to steal my voice and tell me I’m a poor unfortunate soul? _

“I know we didn’t really get off on the right foot, Hope.” I sighed and sat down on the grass, defeated. “You literally have no reason to help me but… Yes, please help me.”

“Yes!” Hope did a little fist pump in the air that made me giggle. She was all business all the time, even up until Noah’s marriage proposal. Seeing her like this was such a treat, like a reminder that she’s a real person and not a cold-hearted robot.  _ Wait, robots don’t have hearts. Or brains. Oh God, I sound like Bobby now. _ “I guess we start with Gary. Do you think there’s a future between you and him?”

Did I? It was so strange to me to think there may be, right? I knew so much more about him than she realized and I even knew her future!  _ Oh my God, I’m a damn psychic! I could be charging these people for palm readings or whatever. Wait, off topic. _ “I don’t know,” I replied. “It’s early days, I guess it’s possible that we could have a future but I’m hoping to just stay in the Villa for now.”

“See,” she said. “That’s what I’m talking about. That’s the kind of thing we can plan around.” I watched Hope allow her brain to work its gears; maybe she wasn’t as terrible as I had once perceived her to be. Or maybe I was having a moment of weakness. “So if Gary isn’t an option… Well, Noah did tell me something interesting…” There was that cheeky yet evil smile again. I was scared to hear it. Who did she tell me last time? Oh, she told me Gary.  _ Oh no, please tell me that this is not going this way…  _ “You didn’t hear it from me but Noah said Bobby’s into you.”  _ THAT SON OF A BITCH. _ “Like, he’s so hard to read because he’s playing the friendship card and trying to keep his options open but you guys would be so cute! I saw you in the pool earlier.” She stopped and winked.  _ I want to throw up. Would it look bad on the telly if I threw up the burnt toast right now? _ “Would you couple up with Bobby?”

If I was just looking to stay in the Villa, what would I say right now?! “In a heartbeat!”  _ Saying that tasted like fucking stomach acid. _

“Awesome! Let’s practice what you’re going to say. Imagine I’m Bobby and we’re having a chat. Give me your best line!”

_ I want to punch you in the throat. _ “You’re hot. I’m hot, let’s make it happen.” I shrugged.

“Ooooh! Yes! Just like that. But what about body language? Show me the bedroom eyes!”

_ This is the look I would give him before murdering him for making me pretend to be into him _ . I puckered my lips a bit and gave a wink to Hope, flicking my hair back.

“Yes, girl! That’s the right vibe. Oh, and one more thing.”

“Tell him he has nice hands?”

“How’d you know?”

“Just a hunch.”  _ His hands will definitely look better than mine after I’m done beating his ass. _

“Well, as for Hannah… Poor girl. Bobby’s head has already been turned. She doesn’t stand a chance against you. She’s not his type at the end of the day.”  _ She’s not fucking anyone’s type at the end of the day. Unless you’re a pedo.  _ “Good luck! Find me later and tell me how it went!” Hope sauntered away quickly, going right back to Noah, most likely to report back. Ugh, was this all a ploy from before!?

I glanced at the bean bags and noticed Gary sitting quietly on his own with his water bottle.  _ Maybe I should see what he’s up to first. _ I looked over at the gym, where Bobby was pretending to work out while Hope spoke with him.  _ Damn, she’s like a puma. How’d she get all the way over there already?! _ I walked to Gary instead. I couldn’t just let my option hinge on Bobby, right?! What if this time around, Gary went before everyone. Worse! What if he got to go first and actually picked Marisol over me? Why did I let her make him breakfast?! Why couldn’t I just keep my mouth shut?

I stood in front of Gary completely silent. How long had I been standing there awkwardly?! What was it about Gary that made me feel jealous, passionate and awkward? Was that even good?  _ Shoot, he’s staring at me like I’m a moron. Say something! _ I looked to his right and noticed another bean bag sitting closer than it was before and grinned.  _ I’m just being silly. _

“Hey stranger!” I said as I sat down on the bag next to him.

“Hey! Alright?” He questioned. “Wow, Zephyr! You look really amazing today. Better put up some hazard signs for the safety of the other islanders.”

“You flirt!” I laughed.  _ Did it get hotter since I sat down? _ Gary’s eyes wandered up and down my body.  _ It got hotter out here for sure. _

“How’re you feeling about the recouple? I’m well excited!” Was he baiting me? No, Gary was a simple minded guy. If I asked him to pick me later, he’d be turned off. Gary was often thought to be similar to Bobby but he didn’t really love when you were straight forward. He was the type of guy that needed to think it was  _ his _ idea. As much as I wanted to grab that man by his buff arms and make out with him, I needed to think long-term here. 

“I’m not thinking about it,” I said. “I think I’m set, someone really lucky will have the privilege to pick me and share a bed with me for God knows how long.” I winked and giggled.  _ I hate acting like I’m stupid. _

“Yeah, it’s tricky, isn’t it?” He replied. “I’m sure someone will be really lucky to pick you. You’re the fittest girl here.” He reciprocated his feelings and grinned.  _ And Bingo was his name-o.  _ “I don’t really want to get caught up in the politics of it all though. My nan says politics is for weasels.”

_ Here we go with the Nan talk. The first of many Nan chats.  _ “What’s your nan like?”  _ As if I already didn’t know that she’s one of those badass chain smoking grandmas. _

“Oh mate,” he said.  _ Did he just call me fucking mate? _ “My nan’s amazing. She’s 73 and cooks every Sunday for the whole family.”

I felt a ping of jealousy. Maybe this was part of the reason it hadn’t worked out between us before? My family consisted of my mom and dad, who were no longer together. My mom was a bitter alcoholic (okay, maybe not that bad but whenever my aunt brings up my dad, she seems to take a gulp of whiskey). My dad was a serial dater and never settled down. Hey, notice how I said ‘no longer together?’ It’s because they never even got married; my dad was a dirty dog. Well, he is a dirty dog. “She sounds amazing.”

“She is,” Gary beamed. He sat back and let his smile fade away. “I know we were coupled up but as far as I’m concerned, it was only for a day.”  _ No he fucking didn’t. _ “We’ll see how it goes later, alright?”

“Sure babe,” I replied. “You might not even get a chance to pick me.” I stood up and adjusted my top, purposely giving him a show. “Girls like me don’t stay available for long, you know?” I looked at him again and gave him a big, white grin. “I’m going to go to the gym now, work on my glutes.” I walked away slowly, knowing damn well that the fucker was watching me go in agony.  _ Does he always say stupid shit or is he just extra special in the early days? _ I rolled my eyes as I continued to walk.  _ “aS FaR As I’M CoNcErNed, iT WaS OnLy A DaY.” Yeah, that’s all it took for you to snog Lottie on the bathroom floor. What a fucking gent. _

Bobby looked at me concerned, almost like he was terrified. It was hilarious to me how I could read everyone’s faces so easily. They’d only known each other and me for 24-hours and I’d known them for a whole year. I didn’t think of myself as a people person but I sure as hell knew when they were upset, happy, angry, horny…

I listened in a bit on the final part of Hope’s story. She was animated, even through the pain of the pull-ups she was forcing herself to do. She talked about how she told Noah his hair looked like a duck.  _ Was that why they called each other duck? _

“Hey Zephyr! We’ve just been chatting about our resident newlyweds.” Bobby invited me into the conversation with a look of ‘SAVE ME’ written on his face. He spun around and wrapped his arms around himself, pretending to make out with himself. For once, Hope and I laughed together. “Check this out! Their couple name is ‘Nope.’”  _ TOLD YOU HE’D GET THE NOPE JOKE! _

“Love it,” I joked. “It could be like, ‘Will Hope and Noah break up?’ ‘NOPE!’” I tried to lighten the mood but it was hard for me to make fun of it when I knew they would last after the Villa.

“So we’re guessing you’re all set for the recoupling, Hope?” Bobby asked, still sitting on the press bench. “Aaaand marriage, and babies. Probably a retirement plan, too.”

“That’s right,” Hope laughed. “Nobody’s turning his head at this stage.”  _ Can’t disagree. Did I hate Hope because I wanted what her and Noah had? _ Hope’s eyes danced between Bobby and I.  _ We’re already well acquainted but guess she doesn’t know that. _ “You know what, guys? I totally forgot to put on sun lotion! I’ll be right back.” Hope gave me a subtle wink as she left.

I looked at Bobby and laughed. “She has no idea.” I got a bit closer and then sat criss-cross on the grass. “Yeah so I need you to pick me later.”

“What happened with Gary?!” He groaned. “I thought you were trying to get him back this time.”

“Okay well, early days Gary is a prick,” I commented.

“Are you sure it’s only early days Gary and not just Gary in general?” Bobby replied with a classic eye roll.

I threw my hands up in the air. “I saw that! And anyways, what’s with you? You told Noah you were into me! Don’t you think it’ll look weird if you don’t pick me? Pretty sure Gary’s picking last.”

“How do I even know you’re telling the truth? What if this is some big elaborate scheme to get me in bed with you later tonight?”

“If I wanted you in bed later tonight, you’d fucking know about it.”

“So is that a no to bed later?”

“It’s a yes because you have to pick me so I don’t leave the Villa!” I whispered in a yelling tone.

Bobby stood and sat on the grass with me. “I told Noah I was into you before you talked to me about your… situation.” He paused and sighed loudly. “Tell me how you think the recouple is going to go and if it truly goes the way you say, I’ll pick you.”

“Good, so you’ll be picking me then because it will go like this. Noah first, he picks Hope. Obviously. Rahim second, he picks Priya. Rocco picks Lottie. It leaves me, Marisol and Hannah with you and Gary. You go, you’ll pick me. Gary will go and he’ll pick Marisol.”

“Why can’t I just pick Marisol and then he’ll obviously pick you over Hannah?” Bobby inquired. He could have been right. Maybe Marisol would be a good choice for him so that it was left between Hannah and I but then again… I hadn’t exactly been easy to deal with. Yeah, yeah, okay reader. I have been a total bitch. I was certain Lottie had been in Gary’s ear already, plotting for me to go home.

“I may have gotten into an argument with Hannah earlier.” I looked away from Bobby, avoiding his gaze. Bobby was a team player, he wasn’t going to be ecstatic that I’d done it.

“Okay, maybe you had a good reason.”

“Nope.”

He stayed quiet. “Was that supposed to be a joke about Noah and Hope?”

“Yes and no,” I said. “Okay so let’s say that someone’s best friend leaves tonight and they snog the guy they were after. Are you following?”

“Nope.” Bobby shrugged.

“Look, I wouldn’t have argued with her without a reason. Please believe that. I just think if Lottie digs her nails into Gary, she might scare him into not picking me. And plus, you’re my best friend in the Villa now. Please help me?” I put my hands together and frowned, putting on my best puppy dog face.

“We’re playing a prank on Rocco tomorrow,” he replied. “And we’re also going to figure out this Gary thing. No offense, Zephyr but I don’t want to be in a friendship couple the whole time.”

I patted Bobby on the back and grinned shyly. “Good luck with that, buddy,” I said. “I’m going to the kitchen to fill up my bottle.”

“Oh, did I hear you say you’re taking my bottle to get filled?”

“No, but I guess I will since you’re saving my life or whatever.” I grabbed his bottle from the bench and skipped over to the kitchen.

New plan: Couple with Bobby. Figure out what I need to do to get out of this mess alive. Is it Gary I’m here for? I needed to get past the douchey days of him. Well, the first douchey days and then the final douchey days. The middle days were alright. I decided to call it an early day, get a shower and really wow them. Maybe I could make Gary a bit jealous? Let him see what he was missing out on, dangle it in front of him until he caved.  _ I can’t wait to get my oscar for this performance. _


	11. "I wanted romance not a Shakespearean monologue!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Part 3
> 
> a lot of the middle of this chapter is very canon but it's because I added a lot of inner dialogue for Zephyr. Just know as you're reading the boys recouple speeches

The girls crowded into the dressing room as I was finishing up my hair.  _ So much for doing my make-up in peace. _ I noticed Hannah ripping clothing out of her suitcase then stuffing it back in.  _ Is she trying to find a decent outfit? I don’t think she’ll find one in there.  _ She groaned in frustration but I ignored her, choosing to go to my happy place instead.  _ I’m stealing your man and I’m taking the one you wanted after this. _ Lottie waddled over to Hannah and started to help her.  _ Better you than me. _

“I’m just so nervous,” Hannah said. “I don’t think anyone is going to pick me. I thought Gary might but I feel like maybe his head’s been turned.”  _ Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to take things that don’t fucking belong to you?! _

“You only have yourself to blame,” I answered. “Maybe you should have been focused on Bobby, who was the person you’ve been coupled with. I’d be more worried about his head being turned.” I never looked back at her, I kept my cool and remained focused on my mascara. “You’ve been here just as long as the rest of us, stop making your problems our problems. Maybe you should have spent more time playing the game than playing Lottie’s henchman.” I finally turned around and let her have it. “If you’re not in it to win it, that’s no one’s fault but your own. I’m sick of hearing your whining. It’ll be better here when you’re gone.”

“Back off, Zephyr!” Lottie growled. “She doesn’t need to hear that right now.”

“Oh, that’s right,” I laughed. “Hannah has a pitbull.” I turned around and ignored them again. “Just because I had the guts to stand up to you and say what we’re all thinking.”

“I agree with Zephyr,” Marisol announced.  _ Why did I ever hate this girl? I love this bitch. She always agrees with me! _ “Hannah, you’re not the only one at risk. You’re the one who got to crack on with Gary this morning.”

“Hm,” I said. “That’s all news to me.”  _ No wonder this bitch was so salty about Gary when she came back! Why did she even want him still?! He probably sucked on her face too and then left her on the street corner, picking Marisol instead! _ “Even after you made him a sandwich or whatever, you’re still not sure he’s going to pick you.”

“Hashtag pathetic,” I giggled. I noticed Priya holding back a smile as she swiped her mascara.  _ Get a good look, everyone. Zephyr Harrison is a comedian now! _

“Now, girls,” Hope sighed. “Let’s just calm down. I know Noah’s picking me. Is there anyone else that feels confident? Anyone hoping for someone specific?”

“I plead the filth!” Priya raised her hand and smiled.

“Hun, I think it’s ‘I plead the fifth,’” Lottie corrected her.

“It is…” Marisol agreed.

We all looked at each other and laughed. At least Priya’s air headed thoughts brought us together. My comments pull us apart.  _ Just the way I like it. _

Priya sprayed a few spritz of her infamous pineapple and coconut spray. I couldn’t help myself, I peeked over to her and smiled. “Want to share that?”

Her face lit up. “Yes, babe!” She pushed the small bottle my way on the counter. I knew Priya wouldn’t really find someone here but I wished I could help her. She really wasn’t as bad as others made her out to be. Maybe I could help her out this time? I grabbed a cute Cheetah print romper out of my suitcase.  _ Wait, did I just say that one of these outfits was cute? Priya’s body spray is getting to my head…  _

“I got the text,” Hope said. “It’s time, girls!” She led us all out to the firepit where all the boys were already seated.

I looked at Gary and winked. It was probably a little shocking to him that I was being a bit friendly and flirty after his comment. A goofy grin spread on his face and Bobby shook his head. I shot him a look but he rolled his eyes. He lifted his hand and gave a thumbs up between his legs, trying to be subtle. I knew I was still safe and the plan was on… Well, as long as it went the way I thought it would.

The girls didn’t bother to sit, we stood in front of the firepit and I grabbed Marisol’s hand. She squeezed mine back comfortingly. But to everyone’s surprise (especially Bobby’s) but not to mine, the night went exactly as I said it would. Let’s recap it, I’m sure you want to hear all my thoughts through it:

Noah stood and did his recouple speech first, Gary interrupted at some point but we’ll skip that. He didn’t even look at anyone but Hope. For some reason, this made me feel a bit happy; I knew that the two of them would be successful together and just knowing he had eyes for only her even this early on? Well, maybe true love does exist.  _ I know, gag, right? _ “I’ll be honest… I came in here to find someone to join me on my journey through life. We’ve not been in here long, but this girl… No. This woman,” he continued.  _ I’m already over it. I’m disgusted with his overly romantic speech. _ “Is everything I’m looking for.”  _ You’ve known her for five minutes. _ “She’s creative, strong, and kind and I can’t wait to spend the summer finding out more about her.”  _ She’s overbearing, bossy and nosy and I can’t wait to get out of here. _ “So the girl I’d like to couple with is Hope.”

“Yay,” I said, trying to mean it.  _ I said I was TRYING, okay? _ Of course, Hannah says some dumbass comment about them being in a fairytale.  _ No fairytale started with ‘Once Upon A Time, there was an annoying bitch.’ _

Rahim went next, I noticed Bobby’s face full of shock.  _ Yeah, I was right. Deal with it. _ “I’d like to couple with this girl because I think we’re a bit of the same and I want someone who gets me.”  _ Priya is not socially awkward and shy but okay. _ “But she also understands my need for space.”  _ Oh that must be why she tries to mack on Noah in a few days. You needed your “space.” _ “We’ve talked a fair bit now and it’s clear she’s a much sweeter person than many people here anticipated.”  _ LOTTIE AND HANNAH! HAH! I am not included here this time!  _ “I look forward to maybe opening up to her more as we get closer.”  _ You never open up Rahim but for someone who doesn’t open up, you sure are a dirty slut. Shannon and Jo anyone?!  _ “So the girl I’d like to couple up with is Priya.”

“You guys look perfect together!” I glanced at Bobby and smiled. He shook his head with his mouth wide open.

Right on cue, Rocco was next. I was still looking at Bobby when he got the text. I pointed to him and then to myself. He smiled and shook his head. At least I knew I was safe. “I want to couple up with this girl because she’s bold, opinionated and a little dangerous.”  _ I want to couple with this girl because she’s the only one stupid enough to want to couple with me, duuuuuh.  _ “And really, really hot.”  _ And that’s gotta be a joke. _ “In a world of embers, she’s a roaring bonfire. My soul is drawn to her flames like a wanderer in the night.”  _ He’s fucking lost me. Does anyone ever know what the fuck he’s saying? Are we sure he’s even speaking English? _ “Or a moth!”  _ Oh, romantic. What woman doesn’t want to be compared to a moth? Hot damn. _ “And I’m looking forward to seeing if she can keep me on my toes.”  _ She’ll be the reason you’re out of here, BTW.  _ “So the girl I’d like to couple with is Lottie.”  _ It’s your funeral, Rocco. I barely knew thee! And I’d like to keep it that way. _

“I hate moths babe,” Lottie said as she engulfed him into her arms. “But that was kind of sweet.”

“Moths are weird.” I gave a small shrug. “I guess you and moths have that in common.” I looked at Bobby who was shaking his head slowly, eyes wide. “But in a good way! Normal people are boring, right?” He let out a relieving exhale.  _ I’m probably going to kill him. Good thing Chelsea can replace him later then. _

“Well, it’s just you, me and Marisol then. And you’re both gorgeous,” Hannah whispered. “Things don’t look good for me.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” I replied. “It was nice to meet you though!”

Bobby hopped up and laughed. “Guess it’s my turn.” He kept his eyes on me.  _ Don’t pull anything, please. _ “This chick is my favorite combination of cool and bold. Like gazpacho!” I made a little heart with my hand, hoping he would get the hint to make it more romantic than friendly. He gave a small nod. “Some of you know that I’ve had trouble seeing anyone here more than a friend, but I reckon this babe could change that.” I looked at Gary and gave a wink then back to Bobby. I noticed in the corner of my eye that Gary’s smile fell immediately.  _ That’s right, Gary! You’re learning a lesson tonight. Better not mess up again. All is going according to plan! _ “So although this might be out of the blue, I want to see where things go with me and this girl.” I moved my finger in a circle.  _ Any day now, Bobby. I wanted romance, not a Shakespearean monologue! _ “So the girl I want to couple with is Zephyr.”

Gary’s eyes were as wide as saucers. Did he really think I wouldn’t be snatched? Er, well, I probably wouldn’t have been had I not asked Bobby to pick me. “Oh my gosh!” I yelled in excitement. “Thank you! I’m so excited!” I walked over and hugged Bobby tightly.

“Tone it down,” he whispered through his teeth.

“Too much?” I did the same.

“Just a tad.” He led me to the bench but sat a bit away from Rocco and Lottie. “Think he’s upset?”

“Oh yeah, he looked shocked and he was not smiling during your speech. You were perfect. Hopefully now he picks Marisol, same as before.” We both looked at Gary, who didn’t even wait for his text.

“Didn’t reckon going last would be this hard. I mean, one of you is going home based on my decision.”  _ Let’s go, Captain Obvious. _ “But that’s the way it has to be, right?”  _ Duh. _ He turned to be and bit his lip a bit before turning back to Marisol and Hannah. “And someone already chose the girl I was originally going to pick.”  _ Wait, what? Noooo! Why did he act like he wasn’t going to pick me!?  _ “Still, it is what it is and I’m open to giving this girl a change and keeping my options open.”  _ Eh, guess I didn’t mess up too badly then. _ “I’d like to couple up with this girl because she gets what this is all about.”  _ What is all of this about? Can he tell me?! I still haven’t figured it out and it’s my second time here…  _ “In a way, she reminds me of my nan.”  _ Uh, ew? _ “I’m interested in what she has to say. Plus, she’s flames.”  _ Please be Marisol and not Hannah because she has red hair. _ “So I’m going to make this quick.”  _ THAT WAS QUICK?! Hopefully, quick to him has the same type of definition in bed…  _ “So the girl I want to couple up with is Marisol.”

I squealed with delight. “I’m so glad you’re staying!” I jumped up and intercepted her hug with Gary. She giggled as she gave a hug back. Why was I even so attached to Marisol? Eh, maybe because she’s the only one making any sense this time.

“What about Hannah?!” Lottie yelled.

Hannah stood quietly in front of the firepit. She hadn’t moved even a centimeter. She started to cry as Lottie ran over to hug her. The two exchanged whispers amongst one another, keeping it all a secret between the two of them.  _ That’s fine, I didn’t want to know what they were talking about anyways. _ The two of them sadly made their way into the Villa together.  _ They make a lovely couple. _

“I got a text,” Marisol said. “We need to go to the front of the Villa and see Hannah off.”

It was bittersweet. On one hand, I was glad to see Hannah go. On the other hand, we actually had gotten along very well before she left the first time. She was even excited to see me when she returned! I had just gotten irritated that there was another girl I was fighting for Gary’s attention, he was with Lottie and we’d been going back and forth. I also associated her with Lottie, who was possessive and overbearing. I felt a sting in my heart.  _ Should I have been nicer to her? She actually hadn’t done anything yet… It’s too late now. _ But maybe I’d been looking so far into the past, I couldn’t see the future? Was this the past or the present? I still hadn’t worked that out, reader but maybe I was getting a bit closer.  _ It’s official! I’m going to be nicer… To maybe like Priya. I don’t think I can be nicer to Lottie still. _ I watched Hannah get into her town car morbidly, carefully avoiding eye contact with the key four people of her demise: Me, Bobby, Gary and Marisol.

“Let’s get to bed,” Bobby said, putting his arms around me. “Looks like you need a chat.” I followed him as he led me, holding my hand but not intertwined. I didn’t plan to tell Bobby about the fact that I’d actually hurt him when we were in here the first time. Maybe I had always known our friendship was built on the fact that I needed a friend and he’d hoped I’d see him more than that eventually. “Go change, I’ll wait for you.”

I started to shuffle through my suitcase again. It seemed to be a game I would play every day, find something suitable in the outdated clothes that aren’t outdated in the present time? I threw on a silky dress and quickly brushed my teeth.

“Hey, Zephyr,” Gary said, leaning on the doorway. “Can we chat?”

_ I’m not in the mood. _ “Sure!” I placed my toothbrush into my labeled cup.

“I want you to know I really wanted to pick you tonight,” he said. “I would have if Bobby hadn’t picked you first. You know, if it doesn’t work out with him… I’m 100% interested.”

“What makes you think I’m still interested in you?” I winked, overplaying my position.

“Are you?” he questioned nervously.

“You’ll have to play your cards right to find out,” I replied.

He took a step closer, then another. “Am I playing them correctly right now?”

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. At first, we started slowly, taking our time. I bit his lip softly, hearing him moan fed my hunger for him. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in a bit closer and let him place his large hands on my waist before pulling away from him a bit, teasing him about what could happen next.

“Maybe,” I said. “Good night, Gary.” I walked away satisfied.  _ Wait until my bestie, Bobby hears about this.  _ I laughed to myself, Bobby as my bestie? That would take some getting used to.


	12. "His fucking legs aren't broken!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Part 1

I stood front and center on a stage in New York City. The crowd cheered and chanted, some even holding large signs with my name on it or asking for my hand in marriage. I held my microphone at my side as I took a silly bow then lifted my arm and waved to my adoring fans in the audience. “Thank you! As a special treat, I will be taking questions from all of my beautiful fans.” I used my pointer finger and scanned around the first few rows, finally stopping on a little girl who was bouncing excitedly. “What question do you have, sweetheart?”

Her smile faded slightly. “Why are you such a bitch?”

What?! “What?” I repeated my internal thoughts.

“You said you loved Gary but you picked Elijah. You’re selfish, bossy and rude. Why are you such a bitch?” Before I knew it, the crowd started to boo and instead of chanting my name, they started to chant ‘bitch.’

“But I’m not! I swear!” I started to cry, cupping my face in my hands. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

***

“I’m sorry!” I woke up screaming. I felt as if I’d broken a terrible fever with sweat drenching my pajamas. Good thing I hadn’t pulled out the good ones, it was just Bobby after all.

“You should be,” Bobby replied in a sleepy tone. “You stole all the covers last night!” He rolled his eyes as he stretched out his body carefully. “Hope you never need me to save you from a dumping again. Sleeping with you is tortuous.”

“You’re one to talk. You star-fished and had your knee in my back in the middle of the night! Seems to me, you got what you deserved.” I pulled my luscious locks into a ponytail but feeling the oily texture made me confirm that I needed a shower before heading out to the lawn.

Gary groaned loudly. He shot up and gave us both a menacing glare.  _ He still doesn’t look that scary. _ “Keep it down, you two! Some of us are trying to sleep off an active night.”  _ By active, do you mean in your dreams? Because we all know Marisol didn’t do shit with you last night. Er, well, I know…  _ He kept his eyes on me as he continued. “Marisol and I had a great time last night.”  _ Desperate isn’t a good look on you, babe. _

I shrugged. “Good thing you’re coupled together then,” I said. “Seems like good night pecks are more your speed than what Bobby and I got up to last night then.” I leaned over and kissed Bobby’s cheek, who was already flushed red from the comment. He mumbled something about a cuppa before sprinting off to the kitchen to escape.  _ Thanks for the support, friend! _

Marisol hopped out of the bed. “I was just being friendly, Gary!” She had both hands on her hips and I could swear there was a vein popping out on her forehead. “I didn’t mean for it to be a whole big deal.” She sauntered over to mine and Bobby’s bed and lied down beside me. I sighed, scratching her arm softly for support.  _ How am I going to get Gary on my side with this going on? _

Lottie cackled at the moment. “You’re such a liar, Gary!” She walked over to his bedside and cocked one hip. “It’s already hurt Hannah.”  _ Here we fucking go again. _ “You had the chance to save my friend!”  _ Well he saved mine instead, get the fuck over it. _

“Hannah was a fucking snake in the grass,” I said without thinking. “Stop trying to pin this on everyone else. Would you have rather gone home so Hannah could stay, Lottie?”

She opened her mouth to say something then stopped abruptly. Her facial expression darkened immediately.

“Didn’t think so,” I answered for her. “Stop putting your problems on everyone else. Also, stop trying to make girl code happen. It is never going to happen.” I jumped out of bed and stomped into the bathroom. I needed a shower and I needed to be as far away from Lottie as possible.

Gary and Lottie followed after me.  _ Great. _

“I just wanted my friend back!” Lottie screamed.

“Would you cut it out?!” Gary growled. “I was straight with her and now I have someone I actually want to get to know!” He stopped and looked over at me.  _ What the fuck is his problem?! _ “Zephyr,” he said.

“Save it,” I replied. I grabbed a blue robe out of my suitcase and headed for the door to the roof terrace.  _ Do not cry, bitch _ . I felt the tears welling, waiting impatiently to fall. I just needed to be alone for a moment. I pushed the lock button over on the terrace before heading to the bench.

I tried to go back through the entire process. Day one, I coupled with Bobby and we ended up just being friends. Even though I had become friends with Bobby this time, it was more unconventional how I went about it. Day two, Priya steals Bobby from me but I wasn’t really too bothered even though I wasn’t extremely friendly towards her but this time, she stole Gary? Why did she always go after whoever I was with?  _ I was her safest choice _ , I finally realized and slumped down further on the bench. It was true that I had multiple suitors after me and Priya knew that but this time? Had it not been for Bobby’s big heart, I probably would have walked out the door instead of Hannah. Maybe it would have been for the best, though, right? This nightmare would have been over.

I just wished I knew what to do. I felt like there was no direction. A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. “Zephyr?” the voice sounded muffled. “I saw you rush up here, are you okay? Can you unlock the door?”  _ Well, it’s definitely not Gary and Lottie, that voice is too calm. _ I unlocked the door to find someone pretty unexpected: Hope. “Are you okay?” She wrapped me into a hug and squeezed tightly. I didn’t know I needed it until she gave it to me.

I returned to my assigned seat on the bench, I wasn’t sure why I’d always chosen to sit in that spot but maybe it was because it was the only consistent thing here. “I’m just…” I stopped for a moment. Hope didn’t know about my situation, the only person I could confide in was Bobby fully. I decided to tread carefully. “I’m just under a lot of stress, I guess from the last couple days.”

Hope nodded, sitting down close beside me. “I get that,” she replied. “You were happy in your couple then Priya stole Gary from you.” She shook her head and groaned. “She’s nothing but trouble, I can see her eying Noah. I’m surprised she even went for Gary, he doesn’t seem like her type.” Her expression softened as she noticed a tear make its way down my cheek. “Are you happy with your current couple?”

_ No.  _ “Bobby’s a great guy,” I said.

“I didn’t ask if he was a great guy,” she retorted. “I asked if you were happy.”

“Not really,” I said. “But I don’t know if I would be happy with any other option either. I liked Gary but God, he acts like such a tool sometimes. Like, he’s not far behind Rocco.” I laughed, knowing the secret of Rocco was a dirty one I’d kept for myself.

“Rocco is kind of a slimeball, isn’t he?” she laughed along with me. “You know what’s great about being here, Zephyr?”

“What?”

“You can make the wrong choice,” she replied. “You can make the wrong one but it doesn’t mean the right one won’t present itself. And you don’t find the guy you’re looking for in here, so what? You’re gorgeous, funny and you have a lot of passion. You’ll be more equipped on the outside. We’re all looking for the same thing at the end of the day. If you didn’t find it before, you’ll find it next time.” She grinned and hugged me again. “There’s a brunch set up for us on the lawn. I’ll let Bobby know you’re coming down soon.” She walked off and headed down the stairs.

_ If you didn’t find it before, you’ll find it next time. _ I repeated Hope’s words in my head. I knew why I was here.

***

Hope and Marisol were talking amongst each other closeby the table set up for brunch. Whatever they were talking about, it was evident that they wanted it to be quiet. I figured they may call me over, same as before but they may not… Considering Hope watched me have a mini pity party a few minutes prior.

“What’ll it be, friend?” Bobby asked with a big smile on his face. “Anything you want me to get you?”

“Honestly, I’m not picky but if there’s bagels, get me one,” I replied. Bobby nodded excitedly before running over to the table.

“Hey Zephyr,” Marisol said. Both her and Hope had come over from where they were standing. “With Bobby, are you feeling ‘the spark?’” She used air quotations for emphasis.

“There’s something there,” I admitted. “But I think it’s just because he’s a really good friend.” I looked both ways, checking for Priya and Lottie before indulging. “Honestly, Bobby picked me because we were scared I’d be sent home. He was doing me a favor. He’s my best friend in the Villa.”

“Best friend in the Villa?” Marisol laughed. “Interesting.” She sighed quickly, allowing her smile to fade. “I know it’s only been a night but I thought I’d feel something. I didn’t feel it with Ibrahim and I haven’t got it with Gary either. He also exaggerated about us making out last night,” she paused. “Thank you for making him feel bad, by the way. I’m not one for drama but it was a little funny to watch him get tongue twisted. What do you think about this, Zephyr?”

_ Why does everyone want me to give my fucking opinion? What happened to the days before Love Island where no one cared what I said? _ “You have to have the spark, babe.” I placed my hand on her shoulder and sighed. “But, I’m positive you’ll meet someone in here that you feel it with. Maybe you just haven’t met them yet.” I referred to Graham in my mind but knew I couldn’t say that to her.

“That’s what I was afraid of,” she replied. “But thank you, I knew this was right but it’s nice to talk it out with you girls. I knew I could count on you.” She picked up two plates of food and headed to her table.  _ Wait, did she have to make the plate for Gary? What the fuck?! His fucking legs aren’t broken! He could get it himself! _

“Zephyr!” Bobby yelled. I turned to find him standing at the table closest to where I was standing. “Come on, I got you a bagel so you wouldn’t miss out.”

Hope walked by in front of me and winked. “Remember what I said, babe! You got this.”  _ When did Hope get so nice and helpful? _

“Thanks, Bobby,” I said as I made my way over. I took a seat in front of him and watched him place my plate carefully in front of me. I may not say it much, but I did appreciate the effort that my friends put into their relationship with me; it was always hard for me to keep friendships. I guess I’m difficult to get along with? Who would have thought?

“So what’s on your mind?” Bobby asked

“How’d you know?”

“You’re quiet,” he admitted. “Words never stop coming out of your mouth so you must be thinking about something.”

I opened a napkin and placed it on my lap.  _ Ladies always put manners first. _ “So basically you’re saying I never shut up. The irony.” He laughed, at least he was self-aware. “Well, you ran out of the bedroom before I got into it with Lottie. I basically told her to shove it in my own words and then Gary made a comment that he was finally coupled with someone he wanted to get to know.”

“Ouch,” Bobby said with a full mouth. He swallowed. “Poor you. I guess that’s why you ran up to the roof terrace. I was about to go after you but Hope insisted, she said it seemed more like a girl thing.” 

“Can I tell you something? Well, a few things actually. Hope and I didn’t get along last time. I liked her at first but she just got so…” I paused. “Bossy? She was overly possessive of Noah and being back here and knowing what I know, I guess I can see why she may have been that way. Don’t repeat it but they get engaged about eight months after the show ends.” I moved my fork around my plate and placed my elbow on the table. “It’s hard for me because I’m seeing everyone in a new light. Everyone I thought was annoying or terrible or sneaky, I’m seeing that maybe I was the problem. I don’t know, I’m sold on it but maybe I misjudged some people. I’m not saying I was completely wrong because I have a good radar for sussing out fake people but maybe they just weren’t as bad as I thought.”

“Look at my little Zephyr growing up,” he said, pretending to dry a tear with a paper napkin.

“I take it back, you are just as annoying as I previously thought.” I laughed a bit and placed my cheek in the palm of my hand. “Could you promise me something? Please don’t involve yourself in Hope and Noah’s relationship.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I have still yet to figure out the answer to that question,” I replied. “I also think I know why I’m here. When Hope came up and talked to me, she said it was okay to make the wrong choice and the right one could still present itself. The words that stuck with me were: If you didn’t find it before, you’ll find it next time.”

“So what do you think that means exactly?” He questioned.

“I think it means I know Elijah wasn’t right but maybe the universe is giving me a second chance here,” I said. “Maybe I need to look at all my options. Last time, I was in this headlock of an argument with Lottie and never looked at any option except Gary. Well, other than Elijah but again, what I left out is, another girl wanted him, too. Maybe I should look at everyone.” I glanced around at the couples but didn’t see how it would work with any of them except Gary. “Maybe there’s something I missed.”

“Maybe there is,” Bobby agreed.

***

Bobby and I grabbed two loungers by the pool. After our conversation, he was quieter than usual. Maybe even too quiet. I would have asked if anything was wrong but I already knew he wouldn’t tell me. Bobby was never one that was completely open about his feelings, which was part of his issue on the show. He never got too serious, was never open and was careful with his words when he was. He was a big jokester who wasn’t actually ready for a serious relationship. I figured it was best to let well enough alone, he would get over it and chat my ear off later on.

“Hey Zephyr, want to go work out with me?” Gary’s shadow engulfed my lounger, blocking the perfectly good sun and interfering with my tan. “I could use a chat.”

“I could use no chat but here we are,” I replied coldly. No, I still hadn’t forgiven him for what he said earlier. Would you?!

“Please,” he replied. “I really need to talk about something sensitive.” I’d never seen the guy so upset, you’d think his nan had told him to stay away from him for a month. 

I rolled my eyes and did not give him any satisfaction. I stood up and walked past him. “Hurry up, then.” I continued to walk towards the so-called gym. It was a pretty sorry excuse from my experience. I stopped at the bench press and pulled the extra plates off.  _ No way I can bench more than that. _ I left the remaining plates and lied down on the bench, ready for action. Don’t act surprised, I had a personal trainer. How else could I dance and sing like I did?! “So what do you want?”

He stood behind me and lightly touched the bar as I pressed it up. At least he was good for something. “I know I got hot-headed this morning. I’m worried I’ve made a right fool of myself.”

“No need to worry,” I said. “You did make a fool of yourself. Carry on.”

Gary huffed. “My nan’s probably watching this and shaking her head.”

“Smart lady.” I pressed up again.

“I like Marisol,” he said. “Well, um, sorry, I still would have picked you if I could have.”  _ Sure you would have, buddy. Whatever you say. _ “Anyways, I was happy I got to pick her and then when we were in bed.... She wasn’t interested but I kept hearing the others. I guess you, too.”

I felt a bit bad. I pushed up again and put the bar back on the rack. I didn’t say anything, knowing I wasn’t entirely sure if he was the right choice for me or not quite yet. There would still be Lucas and Henrik the next day. I wouldn’t even pretend that Jakub was an option because clearly, he was not. I also had the options in Casa Amor. Not Elijah or Arjun but Kassam, Carl and Felix. Okay, maybe not Felix, that’s disgusting.

“I guess I wanted to believe we had more than a peck. Do you know how Marisol is feeling about me and her?”  _ IS HE SERIOUS?! Oh i WoUlD hAvE PiCkEd YoU BuT HoW iS mArIsOl? I’M StUpId. _

“She doesn’t feel a spark with you,” I replied harshly. I couldn’t believe I’d spent so much time chasing after the guy. Who did he think he was? “Can I go now?”

“Zephyr, I’m sorry.” He pulled the plates off the bar carefully and started to stack them in their rightful places. “It’s early days, I didn’t know it would be so hurtful to you.”  _ It’s not early days for me. _ “I still want to get to know you, I like you. I would have picked you had Bobby not.”  _ I don’t fucking believe you. _

I stood up, grabbing a few wipes for the bench and the bar. “Excuse me if I don’t believe your bullshit.” I wiped off the bench carefully with a shaking hand. “You said and I quote: I know we were coupled up but as far as I’m concerned it was only a day.” I moved my attention to the bar. “Then this morning, you said you were  **finally** coupled with someone you wanted to get to know. If you didn’t like me, like, whatever that’s fine but you don’t have to act like an asshole. Not every girl here wants to fuck you.” I stomped off, throwing the two wipes into the small garbage can on my exit away. “Lottie can fucking have your ass.”  _ But now who am I going graft on? _


	13. "Ugh, gross it's Bobby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Part 2

Gary had chased after me trying to talk to me, trying to apologize for hurting my feelings and tell me that he did like me. At this rate, he’d be out the door before Rocco so I had tried to calm myself but thankfully, I was saved by the text. We all made our way to the back of the lawn to find the challenge area.

“I’m so ready for this! We need to win those lollies,” Bobby said to me directly. “Promise me we will win!”

“I’ll do my best,” I said.

“Noooo,” he whined. “Come on, I haven’t asked you for anything. Please let us win!”

I shook my head with a giggle. “Fine, we’ll win. I already know my color and what color everyone else will be. I’ll win it for you, my friend.”

His smile faltered a bit. “Thanks, friend.” He pointed to the bucket with his name on it. “Get that on me! I want to be completely covered.”

I took his bucket and grinned. “Okay, but you asked for it.” I started with his head and let the slime cascade slowly from the bucket. I had forgotten how terrible the smell was as the stench of school glue and food coloring wafted through the air. “This stuff smells awful.”

“At least you don’t have it in your nose,” he replied with a laugh. “Alright, bring it on!” He lifted his hand up. “Team Yellow!” I laughed along and gave him the high five he was seeking from me.

“You got it, babe,” I said. “Team Yellow!” I ran over to the other side of the challenge arena, as I liked to call it. That’s where all the good fights happen, right? In arenas? I stood next to Priya, who was a little too excited to get herself covered in slime but I couldn’t blame her; she was definitely ready to get to know the boys some more. I looked at my phone, copying the other girls. I already knew my color would be orange, it made sense. I’d have to be orange or green with Bobby being yellow

“Everyone have their color?” Hope asked the girls, glancing down both sides of the line.

_ Might be fun to play a little dirty. Told Bobby I’d win and I still will but… Maybe I could have some fun with the girls, too. _ I placed a devious grin on my face and set my eyes on Bobby. He shook his head. How does he always know what I’m thinking?! A loud  _ ding _ came from the speakers on the side of the stage and all of us started running as quickly as we could. I jumped in front of Lottie though, just for fun.

“Watch where you’re going, Zephyr!” Lottie screamed.

“Oops,” I replied. “Sorry, didn’t see you there!” I kept running but laughing at the same time. Granted, I had jumped in front of her which was the opposite way I needed to go to get to Bobby. I reset my course and headed for him. “Quick babe! Slime me up!”

He nodded. “For sure! Eye on the prize, Z.” He shimmied all over my body, which for some reason felt… nice? I shook the thought off.  _ Ugh, gross it’s Bobby. _ “Done! Got it! Now, be a good Villa fake-girlfriend and grind on someone else.” He stopped and frowned before I moved on. “Wait, you missed a spot!” He pointed to my chest.

“What? Seriously?” I looked down only to get a small flick on the nose. I glanced back up to him and groaned. “Can’t believe I fell for that again.”

“Wait, I did that last time too and you fell for it again?” He laughed menacingly. “I’ve still got it!”

“Whatever,” I said. “Just remember who has the power to win you ice lollies.”

He paused. “You’re pretty?” He shrugged.

“How sincere.” I giggled as I ran off towards another guy. I only had one option.  _ I am not grinding on Gary and giving him any satisfaction so looks like I’m using Noah… Sadly.  _ I passed by Hope, noticing she was using Rahim for her second color. “I’m sorry babe but I cannot grind on Gary, I’m borrowing Noah.”

She turned to me mid-way through her shimmy and smiled. “Thanks for letting me know,” she replied. Well, at least I wouldn’t hear an argument from her. It was awkward to say the least anyways. Noah was definitely only into Hope but at least he didn’t mind helping me out with my color. I ended up spending less than twenty seconds with Noah before glancing Gary’s way, who was apparently staring right at me. He quickly acted like he was looking elsewhere.  _ Oh, yeah that’s not obvious at all. _

I spun on my heel to get back to the bucket when I almost ran into Marisol. “Getting kind of close, huh?” I took some of my own orange slime and placed it on her face with a laugh. Last time, I’d ignored her but hey, the girl had a terrible day, alright? She laughed as she walked around me, heading to Rocco (not a shock to me but will be to Lottie). “I’ll get you back for that! Just as soon as I get my blue.”

I looked over at Bobby to give him a thumbs up when I noticed he was getting a little too cosy with Priya. I swallowed hard, trying not to let it bother me. Why should it, anyways? We were in a friendship couple and he was just doing me a favor. Shouldn’t matter what he does. Not like I cared anyways, right? I headed back to my jug and looked over to Hope to see if she had figured out a good way to get this off.  _ I guess I could ask Bobby like I did last time... _

“I told you, girls!” Lottie yelled over the commotion.

Hope turned and her face said the whole story. Her eyes glossed over and her cheeks got a bit puffier. “What the hell is this?” Granted, I was a little upset with Priya and she was getting what she needed for her color but… It looked like she was already green. Why was she going to Noah for red? “You don’t need red to make green!” Hope continued her rant.

“Oh, well, I’m not so good with colors…” Priya’s face went bright red as she tried to head to her own bucket, which unfortunately for her, was right next to Lottie’s.

“Oh my God,” Lottie argued. “Don’t play the innocent card! You totally wanted to stick it on him while Hope had her back turned.” I tried to focus on myself because at the end of it all, I knew that Lottie was right. Sure, I liked Priya but I couldn’t really stand by what she’d done and for some reason, I felt terrible about the situation. Why did I even care?

“Stick it on him?!” Priya tried to shake the slime off into the bucket while she had her disagreement with Lottie. “What about you? You still had to rub against some of the boys!”  _ She needed the color though… _

“Yeah, and I went for the ones I needed and that’s all.” Lottie turned away from Priya proudly. “Oh and Zephyr? Don’t think we didn’t all notice you grinding on Noah.”

Hope popped her head up from her bucket. “Just stop, Lottie.” She wiggled her arm over the bucket. “Zephyr told me she was doing that. Let’s just finish the challenge.”

I looked at my bucket, I hadn’t gotten anywhere with it. “Bobby, come help me get this off!” Marisol glanced at me with a puzzled look. “What? It said we couldn’t use  _ our _ hands. Nothing about our partner’s hands!”

“Well, let’s get you cleaned up!” Bobby said as he jogged over. He started sliding his hand down my body, placing all the excess slime in the jar. Even though I was getting cleaned off, I hadn’t felt dirtier than I did at that moment.  _ Well, at least I never showered this morning... _

***

Lottie stormed off towards the lawn while Marisol, Hope and I followed. I had enough Lottie for the day and I knew it was nowhere near over. “Do you girls see what I’ve been saying now?!” She sat down on the grass and crossed her arms.  _ Like a five-year-old who didn’t get the lollipop she wanted from the store. _ “With Priya, I mean.”

“Maybe she really got confused,” Marisol chimed in.  _ And here I was thinking she was the smart one. _

“Hm,” Lottie replied sarcastically. “Wonder if Ibrahim sees it that way. Maybe I should ask him!”

“What does Hope think?” I asked. “It involves her partner, her feelings are the only ones that matter right now.”  _ Ugh, I sound like the end of a Full House episode. Hug it out everyone! _

Hope shook her head. “Please don’t. I don’t want to cause problems.” I’d never noticed how insecure Hope felt about her relationship. Did she really think Noah’s head could be turned if she started issues? I suppose it would have been possible… “I’m just asking as a friend that you don’t say anything to Priya. You know, girl code and all.”

“Fine,” Lottie growled. “But are we even going to talk about Zephyr?!” She turned to me and the fire in her eyes was a bit frightening. “Why did you grind on Noah?”

“First of all,” I said. “None of your business. Second of all, I told Hope I was going to do that and because she’s a better friend than you could ever be to any person ever, she understood that I didn’t want to grind on Gary, who by the way was my only other option to make orange. You were fucking there this morning!” Lottie stayed quiet but the scowl on her face remained. “Why don’t we talk about you? Why don’t we talk about how you grinded on my partner?”

“I had to get yellow!” She stood up and got closer to me.

“Maybe you should have stayed blue,” I retorted. “But whatever, I guess green is a good color for you since you’re such a jealous bitch.”

Lottie’s jaw dropped. “You are such a-”

“Ladies!” Hope interrupted. “Stop, we have to live together.” She turned to Lottie. “Lottie, take a breather.” She put her hand on Lottie’s back and started to lead her away.

“Are you okay?” Marisol looked at me sympathetically.  _ I’m sick of being the little lost lamb here! _

“I wish Hannah had stayed instead of Lottie. I hate her.” I stood up and went inside the Villa.  _ Maybe if I let myself cry a little, the boys would let me skip the line for the shower and go next. _


	14. "You're my problem! You're literally everyone's problem!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 Part 3

Even though I was finally clean, I dreaded coming out of the shower and getting myself ready for the night.  _ I really don’t want to deal with Lottie or Priya. _ Lottie was a huge issue, was there any way I could get her out of the Villa? It seemed I’d missed my chance although, something told me that Hannah wouldn’t have been that much better really. I stepped out into the dressing room with my towel wrapped delicately around me. I found Hope doing Marisol’s hair, which by the way, is gorgeous and I was a bit jealous of. I quietly made my way to a spot closer to the back of the room and started to dry my hair.

The whole day had my mind a mess.  _ Henrik and Lucas are coming tomorrow. Are they even that much better than my current options though? _ I wasn’t really interested in either of them last time, I didn’t see how this would be different. Lucas was stuffy and well, stuck up. Henrik was rugged but geez, did the guy even have one brain cell? Bobby probably wouldn’t mind sticking it out with me if I needed him to but was I ready to pull the plug on Gary? There had to be a reason all the memories of him in here had stayed with me. Maybe I just liked to feel the nostalgia of things, though. Throughout this hell, I had been reminded of things about myself. When had I allowed the fame to get to my head? It didn’t even start after the Villa, it started before. I felt a bit humbled, I guess. Don’t get me wrong, I would still take every opportunity to tell everyone I was Zephyr fucking Harrison. The only thing I could be thankful for in my personal journey after the Villa is my newfound ability to say what I think without a second thought. If not for that, I would just be allowing people to walk all over me again.

I fluffed my hair and forced a smile in the mirror.  _ At least my hair will look better than Marisol’s tonight! _ Ah, see? There’s the girl we know and love, am I right?

“Not going to lie,” Priya said as she admired herself in the mirror. “I really love this look!”

Marisol giggled. “You could steal a thousand hearts looking like that!”

“As if it isn’t her intention,” Lottie mumbled under her breath.  _ Don’t pretend to whisper when you meant for all of us to hear it like OMG. _

“What is your problem?!” Priya responded.

“I already said it, babe.” Lottie continued to complete her make-up

“Oh no,” Priya said. “Not this time. You’re not going to insult me and then walk off again.”

“Oh yay,” I said. “I was hoping you two would continue your stupid ass argument. Because, don’t you know? This is Drama Between Lottie and Priya Island. Who cares if there’s love? It’s all about you two, innit?” I stood up and slipped into a golden long sleeve dress. “Could you two be more selfish? No seriously, I want to see if you can actually be worse than you already are. I see we’re going for the record of biggest hypocrite in the world.” I turned to Lottie. “Looking at you, babe!”

Lottie stood up, allowing her chair to knock itself over. “You have had it out for me since day one! So out with it. What’s your problem?”

“You are my problem! You’re literally everyone’s problem!” I pointed to Priya. “We wouldn’t have as much drama with Priya if it wasn’t for you.” I pointed to Marisol. “Marisol wouldn’t feel like she’s walking on eggshells to graft on the other boys that aren’t as invested in their couples if it wasn’t for you.” I pointed to Hope. “Hope wouldn’t feel like she has to mediate and play peacemaker if it wasn’t for you.” I dropped my hand. “And me? Well, I certainly wouldn’t feel like I have to be the one with reason and put your dramatic ass in your place. I’d be way more zen than this and I’ll probably be diagnosed with high blood pressure after I leave here because of you!” I stepped closer to you. “We’d all be better off if you had left and let Hannah stay.” I shoved past her and darted to the kitchen. What was wrong with me?!

I wanted to leave the kitchen, I wanted to go to the lawn and find a place to be on my own. But that was too much to ask for, wasn’t it? “I’m not done talking to you.” Lottie appeared in the kitchen, closing in close to me.

“Leave me alone, Lottie!” I yelled.

“Whoa, what’s happening?” Gary questioned from behind the counter. He and Bobby had bread and condiments piled high on a plate.

“Zephyr, that’s what’s happening.” Lottie stepped closer to me.

“I wouldn’t be happening if you just minded your own business. Like come on, why do you think you’re really here? Look at how you act! Clearly the producers just needed someone to start drama everywhere else.” I tapped her harshly with my index finger on her chest. “You break your stupid ass girl code all the time! Do you think any of us haven’t figured out you’re the issue in all of our relationships? Maybe Hope and Priya would be better off if you stayed out of their relationship. Did you ever think about that? God Lottie, I bet you don’t even have friends at home.”

“You’re out of line!”

“Who should I be cheering for?” Bobby asked in a hushed tone.

I turned to him with narrowed eyes. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Go Zephyr!” Bobby grabbed two loaves of bread and pretended they were pom-poms.  _ Child. _

“Ever think you’re the issue, Zephyr?” Lottie pushed me away from her. “I’m Zephyr and I’m better than everyone else! Look at me with my brooding attitude and sarcastic wit that no one thinks is funny.”

“I kind of think it’s funny,” Bobby added. Lottie gave him a scowl. “Sometimes I mean. Please don’t curse me.”

“Oh, right. I’m the scary one,” I replied sarcastically. “Oh my. Look at me and my sarcastic wit at it again!”

“I’m going, anyways. I need to be alone!” Lottie turned and headed for the roof terrace.

“Fine by me! I was just leaving anyway!” I turned and walked out the sliding door and headed for the loungers.  _ I hate it here. Does anyone have ruby red slippers? I want to go home. _

***

I sat on my own for what felt like forever. I had always considered myself to be a strong person but this? This could break anyone and imagine doing it twice? I was broken. I couldn’t imagine the tweets going out about me but I was certain I’d seen worse in the past year than anything anyone could say now. Was I being too harsh on everyone?  _ Sarcastic wit is part of my fucking charm. _ I lifted my knees to my chest and curled up a bit more. No one had even come after me which should have told me something: I may have not been better than Lottie.

“Hey.” A voice called from behind me. I turned a bit to see Hope and Bobby standing there. Where was Marisol? “Are you alright?” Hope sat down next to me, placing her hand on my back and rubbed it softly.

“I’m sorry,” I said.

“Someone was bound to say it,” Hope sighed. “I’m sorry it had to be you. I know you haven’t had it easy here.”

Bobby shuffled. “I’m sorry too,” he said. “I may have told Hope a little about your predicament.”

I went to say something but Hope cut me off. “I didn’t realize you saw Lottie kiss Gary last night. I mean, he’s basically the problem between you two, you know? What a right jerk.”

_ Huh? _ Bobby gave me a wink. I felt a bit relieved.  _ Thank God he didn’t tell her what was actually going on. _ “Yeah,” I said. “Really painful.”

“Marisol is trying to talk to Lottie,” Bobby added. “But it will probably be unsuccessful. I am so not made for this kind of drama.”

“I’m just really confused and maybe I was taking it out on Lottie,” I said.  _ Ugh, I hate being responsible and mature. _ I looked at Hope. “Could I talk to Bobby alone?”

“Oh, sure.” Hope stood up and smiled. “I’m sorry we didn’t get off on the right foot but you’ve become one of my best friends here. I’m here if you need anything.” She disappeared into the Villa, but not before I noticed her run into Marisol.  _ Guess there was no progress there. _

“I guess knowing the future doesn’t really help much,” Bobby joked. “With great power, comes great responsibility. Remember that, Zephyr.”

I giggled. I could say one thing that I’d done correctly this time was my friendship with him. He’d honestly been the only bearable thing for the first four days of time here. “Thank you for being my friend.”

“Travel down the road and back again.” Bobby jumped up and did a few fist pumps. “Your heart is true, you’re a pal and a confidant!” He left the smile on his face, probably hoping I’d get up and join him and forget about the drama. “Still sad?” I just nodded. He sighed and sat down next to me, his shoulder touching my knees that were still curled up on the lounger. “If it’s any constellation, I thought you were right.”

“Mister no drama thought the drama I created was valid?” I asked jokingly. “Wow, I’m shook.”

He pushed me playfully. “Yeah well,” he said. “Call me crazy but when someone is the root of all the evil, I think it does mean you need to call them out. Who wants bad vibes like that? I’m just sorry you’re the one who had to call her out on it.”

“I’m not,” I laughed. “Honestly? It felt good to say what was on my mind. Last time, I let that girl walk all over me but tonight? I really let her have it!”

“Don’t sound too excited for drama,” Bobby said.

“I don’t love drama, the drama loves me,” I replied. “No, but seriously, thank you for coming out here and checking on me with Hope.” I released my knees and planted my feet on the ground again. “Too bad this dress went to waste though, huh?”

“I don’t think so,” Bobby answered. “You definitely needed to look hot to let Lottie have it and you achieved that!” He laughed nervously. “Seriously, you look beautiful. The dress wasn’t wasted and if you want, you can wear it again tomorrow and I’ll pretend I’ve never seen it. It could be our prank on everyone.” He looked into my eyes and gave a half smile. It was silent for a moment and I could have sworn he leaned in a bit. “Uh, well, I think I’ve had enough for one day. Ready to head inside?”

My expression didn’t change. “I’ll meet you in there in a second,” I said.

“Okay,” he replied as he headed back in. He didn’t think I’d see but he glanced back as he walked away. Was I really disappointed?  _ I swear he almost kissed me. _ I stood up and looked up at the stars.  _ I don’t like him like that anyway. What does it matter? It’s better that he didn’t. Tomorrow, I need to decide if I still want Gary. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next three will be out by monday, january 18. i tried to get it up last weekend but my laptop was acting out, kept cutting out the internet so i couldn't finish on google docs. it's working now and will be up this week though :)


	15. "Bobby 2.0, only dumber."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 Part 1

My head was a mess. Have you ever heard the phrase those who live in the past limit their future? Me either but I looked it up on Google later on and figured it really fit. Here I was trying to recreate something by doing literally the opposite of what I did the time before. Does that even make sense? Who cares, none of it makes sense! Before heading to bed the night before, I’d come to the conclusion that I might know a timeline, I might know everyone and what their next move might be but I’ll never be the person I was a year ago; I could not anticipate how my new reactions or my new attitude would affect how the timeline would go. I then had to wonder if I was in one of those strange ‘travel to the past’ scenarios where if I messed up one time, my mother would die or something.

_ I’m not the person I was a year ago. _ I sighed as I swirled my coffee more with a spoon. It couldn’t get more blended than what it was but I hoped I’d find the answers in that cup as stupid as it sounds. Of course, I knew today would be a bust. I’d end up going on two dates with the new guys, who weren’t even new to me. It felt wrong to even flirt with Lucas now; I knew Chelsea had a little crush on him outside the Villa. Who knew I’d ever have loyalties? Well, I guess I didn’t. I only really had loyalties to Chelsea outside the Villa but deep down, I knew it was because she was the only one who was still my friend after the blow up. I furrowed my brows and ripped the spoon out of the mug. The only thing I needed to be certain of was keeping the blow up from happening this time. I had a chance to stay friends with Bobby this time.

“Oh hey,” Hope said as she took a seat next to me. “I didn’t realize anyone else would be up here this early. The view is incredible, right? I can’t even fathom every time I come up here.” Hope was already dressed in her suit ready for action. I wished I could be as friendly in the morning but then again, I’m not even friendly at night. “How are you feeling after last night?”

Hope couldn’t understand how I was feeling. “I’m doing alright,” I replied. “Sorry about the drama. I guess I just can’t take the hypocrisy. I know I am over-the-top myself but I’ll own up to it.”  _ Lottie’s just a big fucking cow. _ “I think I just know more than I let on about things.”

“How do you mean?” Hope’s eyes widened. “Like about secrets in here?”

“Yeah, I know more than everyone realizes. For some reason or another, everything comes back to me.” I was lying but Bobby knowing what I was going through was enough. I knew I wouldn’t even be able to tell Chelsea, she’d never be able to keep her mouth shut. Sure, I had reservations about telling Bobby but so far, it hadn’t bitten me in the ass.

Hope smiled but I never knew the girl could look as sinister as she did then. “What do you know?”

_ Careful, Zeph. _ “I know that there have been some very sneaky kisses and chats that no one will ever own up to.”  _ She seems a little too keen. _ “Maybe I’m wrong though, maybe other people know and try to use it as leverage.”

“You really think the worst of people, don’t you?”

Her question shocked me.  _ Of course I do. You lot would stab anyone in the back for a snog. _ “I can be a bit cynical but I would rather think of myself as realistic.”

Hope nodded slowly. “I get you,” she said. Her face softened a bit more, a small frown appeared. “I guess I would feel the same way you do if I’d been in your shoes. I mean, you hit it off with Gary then Priya comes in and steals him from you. I mean, I know Bobby picked you and he fancies you a lot but you don’t seem sold on it. You don’t seem sold on Gary anymore either.”

“I like Bobby,” I retorted.  _ Don’t blow up my plan like damn. _

Hope laughed a bit. “Yeah but you don’t  _ like _ him.” She stood up and peered over the side. “Want to have some fun?”

_ Lucas and Henrik _ . “What did you have in mind?”  _ Maybe she’s not so bad. _

***

The two of us ran through the living area giggling as quietly as we could. I felt like a little kid on Christmas Eve that went to check if Santa had come or not. Hope grabbed my hand and slid the door open to the lawn. “Come on! We probably don’t have much time. Maybe you’ll hit it off with one of them!”

We approached the two, probably a bit too enthusiastically. Henrik glowed with excitement but Lucas seemed a bit creeped out by our visit. He glanced behind us and gave a small smile. “Oh, hello! I’m Lucas.”

“And I’m Henrik,” Henrik said as he took a playful bow.  _ Bobby 2.0 only dumber _ . 

“Kudos to you girls being the first ones down but where are the others?” Lucas inquired.

“The other girls can wait,” Hope replied quickly. “We wanted you all to ourselves!”

“I love someone who’s direct,” Henrik said with a smirk.

“And to be fair,” Lucas added. “Out of all the girls, you guys are the most likely to pull a stunt like this. Classic Zephyr and Hope.”

I flipped my hair back dramatically. I couldn’t expect Bobby to pick me the next recouple but I wasn’t sure I could keep myself from throwing up in my mouth if I coupled with Gary either. “Well, we are pretty great. You guys are lucky to get us by ourselves.” I looked towards Henrik, already knowing he was easier to crack than Lucas. “So have you seen anything interesting?”

“There have been some secretive kisses,” Lucas replied. He grinned and gave a wink to the two of us.  _ Both of us? He looked more at Hope! Did she kiss someone other than Noah? _ “But we don’t want to cause too much drama. We’ll keep it to ourselves for now.”

“Oh, Zephyr,” Henrik laughed. “Did you know Bobby practices his impressions when no one is around? He’s got Gary down pat.”

“Let’s ask the important question.” Hope crossed her arms. “Who’s the public’s favorite?”

Henrik and Lucas glanced towards one another.  _ Their relationship has always been so fucking weird. Are they speaking telepathically or something?! _ “Well,” Lucas started. “Zephyr is definitely being noticed.”

“She’s talked about the most,” Henrik added.

“In a good way or a bad way?” I asked without thinking. Last time, it was bad, right? This time… It could be catastrophic with my attitude. But hey, I am who I am and that’s all that I am.

Henrik went to reply when a familiar voice interrupted. “Hi boys!” Priya yelled as she pushed her way between Hope and I. I could hear Hope groan and I was certain that she swore under her breath.

“I feel you,” I whispered in her ear quickly with a laugh.

“Priya the Diva just has to have the attention,” Hope said.  _ Oh wow, didn’t know she had it in her. _

I elbowed her gently. “Don’t make us have a girl council meeting.”

“What are you two laughing about anyways?” Lottie growled. “Nice of you to wake us up.”

I shrugged at her. Lottie was already my mortal enemy. “You don’t look like their type anyways, babe. Maybe you should pick someone more your speed?”

“Oh believe me, I have my eye on someone,” she replied with a smirk.  _ Fucking bitch, she’s talking about Gary. _

I took a few breaths and sat down on a lounger as the other girls grilled Lucas and Henrik, asking the same questions Hope and I did. I already knew that Lucas would say he was interested in me anyways so I didn’t feel like I needed to comment too much. Henrik was going to be going home in a couple days so whatever to him, right? Although, Lottie was a bit into Henrik. Could be fun to fuck with her more.

“I’m a physiotherapist,” Lucas said.  _ Oof, coming into this conversation late but yet right on time! _

“And I’m a wilderness instructor!” Henrik boasted, placing both hands on his hips happily.  _ He’s so pure. It’s probably because he has one brain cell. _

“Explains the body,” I remarked and winked at Lottie.

The conversation continued but not without me wanting it to end.  _ I forgot how trivial these stupid getting-to-know-you questions are. _ Marisol kept staring at Lucas as if he was the best cut of meat in the butcher’s glass case.  _ Desperate, much? Like God, Marisol, stop, he doesn’t even ask you on a date. _ Priya seemed more occupied with Lucas’s abs.  _ Too bad she’ll be shady as fuck with Operation Nope. She really is a snake. _ Lottie was burning a hole in my head, keeping her glare at me with that permanent scowl on her face.

“Wow, Lottie. I think you’re starting to get wrinkles. Keep staring at me like that and you might need botox when you leave here.” I stood up and noticed the boys coming out. Rocco looked nervous, as he should be. Sure, I didn’t like Lottie but even I could admit he was absolutely awful to her.

Rocco’s eyes darted between the five of us.  _ Trying to find the weakest of the pack? _ I rolled my eyes when he landed on me.  _ Not a chance in fucking hell. _ I felt obligated to tell Marisol about him but would it change anything? The girl wanted to give him a chance still after finding out about it last time. Plus, it might be funny to watch it unfold on Lottie again anyways.  _ My obsession with hating Lottie is reaching unhealthy levels _ .

“Zephyr?” Bobby waved his hands in front of my face. He knocked softly on my head and laughed, “Are you there, Zephyr? It’s me, Bobby.”

I pushed his hands away violently. “Watch the hair!”

“It literally looks like you pulled it up after getting out of bed,” Bobby said with a shrug. “Is homeless without a hair brush the look you were going for?”

“For your information, yes.” I crossed my arms.

“It’s not a good look.”

I pushed him playfully and laughed. “You’re supposed to say I always look good because we’re coupled up.”

“But,” he whined. “My mom always taught me that honesty is the best policy.”

“Before you said that, I wondered how you hadn’t found a nice girl to settle down with but it’s all starting to make sense.”

He tapped his nose. “Hey, we’re going to the firepit now. Come on, it’s time to grill these guys!”

I followed slightly behind him, everyone else had already made their way over to the pit. “They’re not that interesting.”

“Neither are you but you’re still here.”

“What was that? You want to sleep on the couch tonight? Gosh, well if that’s what you really want.”

“Aw, I’m kidding!” Bobby placed his arm around my shoulder and led me to a spot at the firepit. There was only one spot for us left at the very end. At least I didn’t have to pick between Henrik and Lucas this time.

“Finally!” Gary groaned. “Took you guys long enough. We waited for you.”

“Thanks buddy!” Bobby beamed.

“I made him wait,” Hope announced.

“Thanks, Hope!” Bobby corrected. “Gary, you suck.”

Gary shook his head impatiently, turning to the new boys. “Alright fellas,” he said. “All important question: What’s your usual type?”

“I like a girl that’s outgoing, adventurous, doesn’t take herself too seriously,” Henrik replied first.  _ That doesn’t sound like any of us, like at all. We’re all too serious about ourselves. _ “In terms of looks, the last few girls I’ve dated have been brunette. I just have a thing for dark hair. I also have a real weakness for good tattoos. Ones that have had a lot of thought put into them.”

“I guess I’m used to girls who have a more decent taste. Who know what they want in life and how to get it.” Lucas sat up and looked at Hope while he spoke. He looked away when Noah looked down at Hope, trying to find a reaction on her face but Hope’s poker face was too good. “I like blondes usually, can’t lie. And someone who knows how to dress-to-impress.”  _ Dress to impress? Hope’s out. _ “But I don’t stick to some rigid type format usually.”  _ Then why did you waste our time telling us about your type if you don’t even really have one?! _

“Alright, boys, maybe you could be a bit more specific,” Noah spoke up. “Who do you fancy?”  _ Henrik likes Lottie. Lucas likes me. Let’s move on. _

“Hope is the one who’s caught my eye the most,” Lucas said.  _ Wait, what? _ “She’s the sort of woman I go for, and I would love to get to know her better.”  _ WHAT. WHAT? What is happening?! _

“I’ll show my cards,” Henrik said. “For me, it’s got to be Zephyr. Even though you’re not my type on paper, I really want to get to know you better.”  _ THE WORLD HAS NO BALANCE!!  _

I sat frozen. It’s not often the cat catches my tongue but what was I supposed to think?! The further down the rabbit hole I went, the further I strayed from the road I once traveled.  _ Henrik has a thing for me this time?! Really? The fucking mountain man? _ I tried to place a smile on my face but in reality, Henrik was so far from my type, it wasn’t even a remotely funny joke.  _ I’m not into funny guys, right? _ I glanced over at Bobby, who seemed unfazed. Why would he be, right?  _ We’re not a real couple, he knows that… Then why am I so disappointed? _

***

I didn’t want to take another tour of the Villa. I knew the place better than anyone else, knowing where everyone’s favorite places were to make out in “secret.” I flopped down on the daybeds and glanced up at the sky, watching the shapes of clouds float by slowly. I thought I knew who I was but as this fake Villa journey went, I felt myself getting further and further away from myself. Plus, I really needed to change into my swimsuit and do my hair. According to Bobby, I looked like a hobo.

Honestly, who was I? I think I’d lost the answer to that a long time ago. Yeah, I’m Zephyr Harrison but I’m not her at all; did you know my real name was Katherine? Yeah, that’s right. My birth name is Katherine Zephyr Harrison-Williams. Where did the change come from? I changed it when I turned 18-years-old. I never went by Katherine because my dad named me after his mother, who died before I was born but I always went by Zephyr. Harrison was my mom’s last name and Williams was my dad’s. I dropped the Williams because, well, like I told you before… my dad’s a deadbeat, at least in my eyes. My mom did what she could but we didn’t have a lot. I guess during this process, I’ve also learned that I exaggerate everything. My mom drank more than she normally did before my dad left but it only lasted a year then she picked herself up. When was the last time I even spoke to her? Thanked her? I realized something: I was literally the worst.

“Hey Zephyr!” Marisol’s voice pulled me out of my pity party. “Can I say that you’re looking lovely today?” She sat down on the daybed and leaned back with me. “That was some morning, wasn’t it?”

A ping of guilt hit my heart. I knew that Marisol wouldn’t be chosen for a date with either boy. Well, could I really say that? Maybe Lucas wouldn’t take me on a date. “This morning threw in two time bombs. It’s really starting to get real now, right?”

“Girl, I still can’t believe you and Hope ran down without telling the rest of us,” Marisol said. She stayed quiet but then started to give a large belly chuckle. “Did you see Lottie’s face? So good!” She propped herself up on her side. “So tell me, how do you feel about Henrik? He said he fancies you after all.”

“I don’t know,” I replied. “I mean, I don’t really know him yet but I guess he seems nice. He doesn’t seem to be the brightest though.”

“At least he’s fit!” Marisol glanced around. The boys were heading into the Villa, Henrik and Lucas dragging behind with bored expressions. “The things I’d do to Lucas though. If only I’d brought my handcuffs.” She shook her head.

“The thirst is real,” I laughed.

“Moving swiftly on,” she giggled in return. “So what do you think you’ll do if Henrik asks you to couple with him?”

_ I can’t expect Bobby to continue his friendship couple. Maybe I could make sure he brings someone back from Casa Amor for himself…  _ “I’d consider it,” I said.

“Yeah, I think that’s what all of the girls here would say too,” she admitted. “I know I would consider it too!” Marisol sat up and glanced towards the pool. “I can’t believe we’ve been here less than a week. It seems like so much longer. I feel like I’ve known you guys forever.”

“Hey, can I talk to you about something?” I perked up, following her movement. “Be careful with the boys right now. You know how we all acted when another girl came in… Just you know, if someone tries it on with you in the next few days, just be guarded about it. You’re my best friend here so I don’t want you to get hurt. Promise?”

“Do you know something I don’t?” She raised an eyebrow, leaning in as if interested in all I could possibly know.

A nervous smile was all I could muster, it was hard to lie to her. “I know as much as you but I just have a feeling the boys are going to get a bit desperate for our attention and for our validation.”

Marisol nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’ll look out for myself.” Gary’s voice carried from the roof terrace. “Gary acts like such an Alpha but we all know he’s a Beta.”

“Hey gal pals!” Bobby yelled as he walked onto the deck of the daybeds. “Dang, Zephyr! This look is pure class.”

“So I don’t look homeless now?”

“Definitely not.” He held out two mugs. “I noticed you weren’t with the rest of us and then realized no one had made a brew for you guys yet. So here you go!” The two of us grabbed one of the mugs, an intoxicating smell filled my lungs but deep in my mind, I knew it wasn’t the tea but more of a smell of cologne.

“Thanks, Bobby! It’s still cool enough out here to drink this,” Marisol said as she took her first sip.

“How could I resist it? It’s how I gather my inner tranquili-tea!”

Bobby laughed, my heartbeat quickened. “Oh yeah? Well, I’d have to put sugar in it…” He winked. “But you’re already sweet enough. At least, most of the time.”

“Oh my gosh,” Marisol laughed. “You two are too much. This is way overdone.”

“Gotta love a classic,” Bobby said. He looked at me and smirked again before turning to leave. “Enjoy your chat about the new boys! Don’t forget about us OG boys!”  _ Stop it heart. Stop it butterflies. No. No, we do not like him. Pick someone else! _

“Do you need a napkin?” Marisol asked.

“Huh?” I said. “No, why would I need that?”

“To wipe the drool off your face,” Marisol giggled. Comedy was never her strong suit. “Hey, you guys are in a couple, it’s allowed! He’s gorgeous, you’re lucky to be in a couple with him.”  _ Yeah, I guess I am. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 and 3 might be one chapter together because I plan to do something different. I am attempting to get Day 5, 6 and 7 done all by tomorrow to catch up. Sorry for the wait!!


End file.
